In Love With A Marimo 3
by therealebonygoddess
Summary: "I'll let you fantasize about your beloved Shanks." Zoro's wounds are healing fast, but the one on his heart won't. He can't stop thinking about his Red haired lover until Sanji makes a tempting offer he finds hard to resist. He knows of Sanji's feelings towards him and does not wish to hurt him. But the offer is just too tempting... SanjixZoro
1. Sanji's proposal

**Slightly important A/N**: You don't need to read the other two 'In Love With A Marimo' stories, but to get a better understanding of this particular one, you might need to read the second one. The three are all connected, but I will be elaborating on the previous events later on in the story. Thank you guys for being patient with me. I hope it was worth the wait and enjoy :)

One more then, I can't promise quick updates, but somewhere along the line I will try to post daily. Will see how it goes.

* * *

Sanji stood at the door as he watched Chopper re-dress Zoro's wound. Luckily, Sanji had managed to get there on time. A second later and Zoro would have lost his arm to the sea monster. He pulled out his packet of cigarette, opened it, looked at the cigarettes, and closed it again. Zoro turned his gaze towards him. He froze. Before he could ask what Zoro wanted, he noticed that his eyes were empty. It was as if he was stuck in a daze.

He felt as if something had taken hold of his heart, seeing Zoro like this. He was used to the lazy but hard-working man who put everything on the line for his captain and crew mates. Where was the man he had fallen in love with?

"You will need to refrain from training Zoro," Chopper emphasised for the last time before throwing away his gloves and sterilising the needle he had used to re-touch the stitches. Sanji watched as Zoro just gave him a slight nod and like a zombie, walked out.

He followed after Zoro, not knowing what to say. He too had watched Shanks passionately kiss Mihawk. He had watched as they both sailed away into the sunset, like the lovers they were. He could not help but admit he was slightly relieved that the competition had left. He was so happy when he saw that Zoro had seen Shanks cheating on him, but he had not anticipated that it would end up like this.

"Yohoho," Brook laughed as he threw a pant at Sanji, "Nami-san's pants."

Sanji looked at it and then at Brook, "I don't care about her shitty pants."

Brook was left with his jaw on the floor as Sanji ran after Zoro. He watched from afar as Zoro continued accidentally bumping into things and falling over a straight surface. Maybe if Luffy had been there, he could have helped cheer Zoro, but Luffy was not there. Only him.

After he had wandered round the whole ship, Sanji spotted him climbing up into the crow's nest with difficulty.

He followed. He had to do something, even if it meant sitting by Zoro's side.

"Sanji?" Chopper called from behind, "may you please do me a favour?"

Sanji looked as Zoro got further and further from him and sighed, "yes sure."

* * *

He helped Chopper roll up the bandages and pack away everything else. After all, when Chopper had time he would make himself useful in the kitchen.

"It's awfully quiet without Luffy," Chopper pointed out as Sanji nodded, "thank you for that Sanji. Please take this first aid kit into Nami and Robin's room. I have decided that every room should have a kit in case of emergencies."

Sanji smiled weakly and gave Chopper a pat on the head. Chopper in turn looked up at Sanji rather confused. It was unusual of him to be so quiet. The same went for Zoro. Ever since the night Shanks and Mihawk had left, the both of them acted weird.

Feeling it was not his place to enquire; he just smiled at Sanji and told him to hurry.

On his way there, he spotted Zoro lifting heavy weights and growled before going up to the crow's nest.

He slammed the door open, but was unable to gain Zoro's attention.

"Oi! Marimo! Didn't Chopper tell you not to do that?"

He got no response as Zoro continued on, his shirt stained red with blood.

"Stop it!" Sanji shouted as he went to stand in front of Zoro, to find tears pouring down alongside beads of sweat.

"..."

Sanji was also speechless. It had just happened. His body had moved on its own accord, forcing him to embrace the troubled Zoro, "Please stop."

Zoro let go of the weight and stood still, Sanji still holding onto him, "you can get off me now dartboard brow."

His insult was not quite the same. There was no fight in his voice, just melancholy.

He removed Sanji's hands from him and held onto a pole nearby before falling down. Sanji ran to his aid, and lay him against the wall. He opened the first aid kit that was meant to be for the girl's room and looked at Zoro who was staring into space again.

"I'm going to remove your top," he said as he did so. His hand gently ran down Zoro's chest before he looked aside, eyes closed and hand balled into a fist. He knew it. Zoro would never fall for him. Though Shanks had hurt him, Zoro still seemed to love him nonetheless. He pressed his lips together and looked at Zoro again. He knew he could not do much, but he could at least do this for him. Cleaning Zoro's wound he cleared his throat and began.

"So, feel free to say no," Sanji said nervously, causing Zoro to give him his full undivided attention, "I have a proposition."

He rubbed ointments on the wound and looked into Zoro's eyes, his heart beating a little too fast. Could Zoro hear it?

"I mean, I have a favour to ask..." Sanji took out the new bandage and began to wrap Zoro in it, "no, that's not what I want to say."

He remained silent as he finished tying the bandage into a knot and clearing everything away.

"If you let me, I can let you fantasize about Shanks all you want," Sanji blurted, "you can use my body as you wish. I love you Zoro!"

He was about to kiss Zoro when Zoro pushed him away as gently as he could. Sanji looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Get out.."

"Zoro..."

"GET OUT!"

He looked at Zoro, realising how selfish his request was. He knew that Zoro would never use him like that and he was still dangerously hung over Shanks. Though Zoro never said it, Sanji knew that he cared for him, even a little.

He could not help it, however. He just wanted to be Zoro's Shanks, even for one night. He wanted him to murmur love into his ear and touch him like he touched Shanks. Even if Zoro were to chase him away and refuse to be intimate with him, he was not going to take no for an answer. Giving him time to let it all sink in, Sanji decided to leave, but was not planning on ever doing so the next time.

Quickly, he picked up everything from the floor and turned back when he was at the door, "I'll give you time to think about it."


	2. Drinking & Smoking with cigarettes

Zoro sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sleeping was now just too painful for him. Each time he closed his eyes, he was haunted by the image of Shanks sailing away on Mihawk's lap. He would see the vivid recreation of the past –how Shanks had lovingly stroked Mihawk's hair whilst kissing him softly.

He looked at the time. It was still night. He decided he could squeeze in a quick workout and down a few barrels of sake after. Wearing nothing but his boxers, he began to search for the crow's nest.

Sanji's eyes shot open. Was Luffy and Franky back? He was not too sure, but the fact that there was a lot of noise coming from the kitchen meant that they were. Only Luffy made that much noise. Yawning he got out of bed and noticed he was still wearing his suit. He had just been too tired to take it off.

He walked towards the kitchen. He seethed when he saw that the light was on. He had a bone to pick with his captain.  
As he was near the kitchen, he saw the crow's nest light turned on. He knew who was in there. Completely forgetting about the kitchen, he began to walk towards the light. He could not care less of the fact that it was going to be extremely awkward seeing him again, especially after what he had asked of him just that afternoon. He could not care less of the fact that he did not know what he was going to say to him, he just wanted to be there with him.

He loved being by Zoro's side. He had been content, but after he had found out of Zoro's love for men, he was no longer content with just their dysfunctional friendship. He had wanted more and that was what he was going to get.  
Reluctantly, he opened the door. The confidence he had been brimming with on his way to the door had vanished, leaving him helplessly standing at the door and thinking of what to say.

Zoro looked his way and Sanji frowned. It was the same distant look again. He held no emotion, just an abyss of sweet nothingness.  
He closed the door behind him and slowly walked towards Zoro, trying to be as cautious as he could be. Zoro looked into his eyes and him in his. Seeing he didn't seem to be against Sanji being in the room, he took a seat near him and also put his back against the wall.  
Sanji sat down and lit up his cigarette. Zoro slid the cup of sake he was drinking towards Sanji. He just looked at it for a while. Sake was really not his thing, but he could not say no. In turn, he gave his cigarette to Zoro and amusedly watched as Zoro tried to smoke. It was a pitiful sight if anything. He was coughing violently until Sanji talked him through it. It took him a few more tries before he could properly smoke the cigarette.

"Relieving isn't it?" Sanji said as he took a sip of the sake and cringed.

He caught a glimpse of Zoro from the corner of his eye and had to turn his head to see him properly. It was not every day he saw something quite like this. Zoro's had one hand on the ground to support his body, his head facing up. He slowly pouted his lips as he placed the cigarette into his mouth. Sanji's lips parted as he watched he take a long draw before removing the cigarette from his lips and exhaled the smoke out in a rather seductive manner, though it had been unintentional. He tapped the ash onto the floor and ruffled his hair, enticing Sanji with every action he made.

Sanji took another sip of the sake as Zoro got up and stared out the window.

"Shanks used to come watch me train up here. I sparred him a few times before," Zoro reminisced as Sanji's gaze followed each movement he made.

He had to admit, it hurt hearing Zoro talk about Shanks with so much happiness in his voice, though he had been betrayed by that very same man. He had Zoro laugh. It was his first laugh in ages. Sanji had begun to think he had forgotten how to.  
"I love him and hate him at the same time. I keep trying to come up with excuses-"

His voice trailed off when he saw the sad expression on Sanji's face. He was not too drunk to know that Sanji was being affected by this as well. After all, he had found out of Sanji's feelings in the worst possible way. Just thinking of what had happened that day was too much for him. He had tried to ignore Sanji's feelings and continue with the relationship they had, but was that even possible?  
Sanji downed the sake and looked at Zoro, "how about we see who can handle the most sake."

"You can't stomach it," Zoro teased and Sanji grinned.

"I'm at an advantage, you have been drinking long before I came in here," Sanji pointed out as he pushed an empty barrel to the ground.

Zoro accepted the challenge. He could never say no to sake.

* * *

A few barrels later...

"Oi...Sanji," Zoro said as a drunk Sanji lay on the floor, "I told you this wasn't a good idea."

He slapped Sanji's face a bit as the hair that usually covered his eye fell to the side. This was the first time Zoro had seen Sanji's face without the bang and he looked awfully handsome. He smiled when he realized that Sanji had not planned on winning since the beginning. In fact, drinking with him had taken his mind of Shanks and allowed him to have fun.

His cheeks were a little flashed, his expression rather peaceful. Zoro leaned in and as he was about to kiss him, Sanji's eyes opened, leaving him in a rather awkward position. He wondered how he was going to explain why he was so close to him, when Sanji wrapped his arms around him and crushed his lips into Zoro's.

"No, I can't do this," Zoro said as he sat by Sanji's side, "It's just that-"

He stopped when he heard Sanji snoring quietly. His eyes scanned the whole place as he looked for Sanji's room. He gave up and glimpsed at Sanji. He didn't seem to pose a threat. He was sleeping, so Zoro decided it would be fine if they shared the bed for the night. Just for the night.

He removed Sanji's suit and covered him with the duvet. He watched as Sanji huddled the bankets with a huge grin on his face and just smiled. He sat with his swords in hand and back against the wall before falling asleep. He decided not to share the bed with him. It was best he stayed far from Sanji from now on. Nothing good could possibly come out of it.

Robin clasped the blanket that was in her hand. She had seen everything. Zoro was still in pain and it was causing Sanji pain too. She could not let Luffy see Zoro the way he was. It was best if the rest of the crew remained in the dark about what had been going on.  
She owed Zoro that much. The guilt of what had happened that night and her significant contribution towards it was something she could not easily bury. If Zoro were to gain a peace of mind, she had to tell him the truth. She had to tell him what really happened the night Shanks left. But she was engulfed by fear.


	3. Confessions

Thank you for the comment Maybelady and also for the follow Jenny :) Hope you guys enjoy the story.

* * *

Zoro stared in the direction that Shanks had left in –or so he thought. Robin looked at him, waiting for him to say something. She was hoping he would shout at her, for the silence was killing her.

"Swordsman?" she whispered, trying not to provoke him, "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. It was taking everything in him to stop him from lashing out at her. Everything that had gone wrong between Shanks and him, Robin had been a catalyst. She was the force that had driven him away. She had intervened with the only perfect relationship he had ever had and for what?

That was the least of his worries though. At this moment and time, he could not care less of what Robin had done. At least now he knew that Shanks had not betrayed his trust, like he had believed, but what was he to do with this information? He had not intended to leave the Straw Hats from the beginning. Not after Mihawk's rejection. He was no longer the same man he was two years ago. He was not going to let go of his dreams for another man. That had been foolish of him, but Mihawk had been his first love and love was a curse.

_But Shanks wants to help you make your dream become a reality. He respects it as much as he respects you._

He had offered to train him. No one was going to be a better teacher than Shanks himself. He had fought against Mihawk countless times. If anyone knew Mihawk's fighting style, it was Shanks. From what he had seen, Shanks didn't seem to have any notable scars except the one Blackbeard had placed on him and the poisoning he had received before he came. This only meant that he had stood his ground when he fought Mihawk frequently many years ago.

"Swordsman..."

"Just tell me one thing." Zoro looked at Robin, who cautiously took a step back and smiled. She was not too sure if he was one to strike a woman, "Was it all worth it in the end?"

Robin noticed that his voice was still calm. He had listened to all she had to say and had managed to keep his composure. It was remarkable if anything. Without a moments hesitation, Robin replied, "I would be lying if I said no. My only regret is that you almost died because of my actions."

"Toast with butter for you Robin-chwaan," Sanji gleamed as he gave her the plate, "and for the marimo head, I made my special homemade bread which I toasted and buttered, both sides, just the way you like it. I chargrilled some punnet cherry tomatoes, fried some bacon rashers and chipolata sausages. Poached some eggs and put a spoonful of sauce over them. To down this, I made you a special sake smoothie which I poured over the fruit salad and topped it with...love."

He gave the tray to Zoro and wiggled away. Robin smiled at Zoro as she took a bite of the toast that Sanji had given her. She winked at him as he just pretended not to be a little happy. He looked at Sanji who was now far away. How did he not have a hangover? Had he pretended to be done so that Zoro would have carried him to his bedroom? If yes, was that why he had been grinning like a madmen when he had removed his clothes? Zoro pushed the thought away.

He was now sitting on his own; eating the food Sanji had made him. He was thinking of what Robin had just told him. What was he to do now? He had to decide on going after Shanks. After all, he knew exactly where Shanks was. Many days had passed as well since Shanks had left. By now, Shanks could have at least tried to contact him. A phone call over the den den mushi would have been nice. But he hadn't. He was still with Mihawk.

He ate a spoonful of the fruit salad and smiled. He didn't know that sake and fruit salad went well together, but then again, Sanji was the best cook there was.

He sighed. He had to think about it carefully. Shanks had not seen him recklessly diving into the sea monster infested sea and swimming in the icy cold water; he had not heard Zoro crying out for him either. As far as he knew, he thought that Zoro just woke up to find him gone. If that was the case, chasing after him would be futile, because they could easily pass each other on the sea. All he had to do now was wait patiently. Shanks was different from Mihawk. Zoro knew that sooner or later, he would come for him. But how long was he going to wait on him?


	4. Luffy's unexpected return

A/N: Roronoa Szayel, that review was just :') ...I'm speechless :) it was so nice. Also thanks to everyone else for reviewing, following and favouriting. Enjoy :) Will update again tonight, hopefully. Was so excited and didn't add a chapter name so will do that later.

* * *

There was a lot of noise in the kitchen. Familiar voices were heard screaming. Zoro was usually not a light sleeper, but his mind was filled with thoughts that made it impossible to sleep. He anxiously waited for Shanks' return whilst everyone went on with their days.

Stretching and yawning, he stood from where he sat and walked towards the commotion.

His eyes popped out of his sockets when he saw what was standing before him, "Luffy!"

Luffy turned and looked at Zoro, grinning guiltily. He opened his pants and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"I bought this for you Zoro! I promise not to tell anyone about what I saw when we took the shower together."

He threw it at him whilst Nami punched him on the head and barred her teeth at him, "LUFFY! I am not done talking to you!"

Sanji puffed some smoke into the air, on hand in his pocket, and looked in Luffy's direction (subtly looking at where Zoro stood), "You ate all the food in the fridge you shitty rubber, AGAIN!"

"I was hungry," Luffy pouted, "And Franky didn't have money to buy us food so we had to come back to the ship!"

"You only came back to the ship just because-" Nami shouted, but was cut short by Chopper and Usopp running in.

"Luffy!" They rejoiced in a melodic unison, the three of them dancing at their reunion.

"I missed you Luffy," Chopper sniffled back.

"We should go fishing!" Usopp grinned.

Luffy did not have to think about it, "YOSH! Let's go!"

Laughing and shouting, the three of them exited, leaving an angry Nami. Sanji could not exactly complain. They were going to catch them some food, so his problem was solved.

"Ah!" Zoro said as he looked at the empty bottle of sake. He had not tasted sake quite like that. Though he did not like the eye Sanji had given him when he found out that he had been taking showers with Luffy, not to mention the fact that he had paid Luffy money to keep quiet about something. Just what kind of secret did the two have?

Frustrated, Nami pulled out a map and looked at the next island.

"Navigator," Robin said as she looked through the door, "you are needed outside."

Nami growled at Robin. She did not need more problems than the ones she already had. She was feeling nauseated by the overwhelming stress, "I will be right there with you Robin. We need to change course though and go to the nearest island which is right..."

She looked at the map she had brought to the kitchen with her. Her hand scanned as she tried to pinpoint where they were.

"Here!" A smile crossed her face as she looked up at Sanji, Zoro and Robin, "next stop...Shanksville."

Zoro froze as Sanji's cigarette fell out his mouth and onto the ground.

"Shanksville?" Robin frowned, "that is one of Shanks' territories. Not to mention it is near Mihawk's island. Is there no other island we can go to?"

Robin had promised not to intervene in Zoro's relationship, but they were bound to bump into Shanks if they were to go there. No. If they went there, Shanks might as well be waiting for them. He may have predicted them going there. She could not let that happen. Her efforts could not go to waste like that.

Sanji agreed. He feared that if Zoro were to see Shanks again, they would work out their differences and get back together. After all, Shanks had more to offer Zoro than he did. Shanks was really someone he could not dream to top. If Shanks were to come back into the picture, he would stand no chance. He could not afford that to happen. He had waited far too long for him and Zoro to work out.

"I..."

Zoro did not know what he wanted. He longed to see Shanks, but he knew that there was a question he had to answer, a question that had led to their separation to begin with.

Was he going to leave with him?

He looked at Robin and Sanji who were waiting for him to finish his sentence, whilst Nami was in a corner boiling with rage.

He didn't know. He didn't know if he wanted to leave Luffy. He did not know what he wanted. With this half arsed attitude, he could not go and talk to Shanks. It would change nothing. If the topic were to come up, they would end up arguing like they had before.

"I'm not ready yet," Zoro said, almost in a whisper.

All of them turned and faced Nami when they heard her bang her fists against the counter, glaring at the three of them with her eyes ablaze, "WE ARE GOING TO SHANKSVILLE AND THAT IS THAT! Our idiot captain ate all the food supply! It is the closest island to us. I don't know why you are all against it, but we are going. I'm the navigator! I get the final say!"

Robin smiled. She had known Nami would hear none of it. She was as stubborn as an old ox. Amusedly, she watched as the navigator barked orders. She had been quiet. It was good that the captain was back. It meant everyone returned to their old selves.

Zoro and Sanji left to do what they had been told.

There was a slurp and Robin turned back to find Brook smiling, "it really couldn't be stopped could it."

Nami looked at Brook, rolled her eyes and then left the room to go shout some more.

Robin sat in front of Brook and broke a piece of the cake he was eating and put it in her mouth, "the promise is not broken if he doesn't know it's broken. Anyway, it won't hurt what he doesn't know."

"I will not let you get in the way of Zoro's happiness," Brook said, "I watched you ruin a perfectly fine relationship and physically hurting Zoro in the process-"

"I'm not getting in the way of his happiness," Robin corrected as she got up and began to walk out, "I am bringing about this happiness."

When she was about to leave, Brook asked her a question that was hard to answer.

"What made you think he was not happy with Shanks?"

She looked at Brook for a while. _Because I was never truly happy with Aokiji_. She wanted to reply, but the words would not come out. She slammed the door behind her and watched as Nami pointed in different directions, shouting and yelling at the top of her voice.

"Get on with it Zoro!" she screamed.

Zoro did as Nami had told her to do, before being stuck in yet another daze.

Shanks was now in his reach. In only a few moments time, he was going to face his lover. He was going to be one with him again. And even knowing all this, he was not ready. He was just nervous as to how everything was going to turn out.

* * *

Made corrections :)


	5. Enter Shanksville

**A/N**: Yep, the chapter you have all been waiting for has now finally come out. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter. Like I said, I got too excited and never got the time to even skim read. I did read through it and was laughing at the REALLY silly mistakes :/ yeah. Anyways, thank you guys for reading it with its imperfections. Want to thank Maybelady for just always giving me honest opinions on my chapters before I post them. I swear, I don't know what kind of rubbish I would make you guys read if it weren't for her (WHAT! I get carried away once in a while). Also thanks to TheMasterSushi for always supporting me, I think since the very first book. It is because of you that there is even this trilogy so thank you :) Roronoa Szayel, you're awesome :) Thanks for the nice reviews that make my day.

LITTLE "LONG" SPEECH OVER, NOW ONTO THE STORY. Yeah, that was long! Thanks if you actually even read it :/

* * *

Fear. It was an alien word to Zoro. If he were to see a spider, he would squat the little shit. If he were to see a scorpion, he would easily squash it with the heel of his shoe. Even when he had fought against Hawkeye Mihawk, the World's Greatest Swordsman, he had not faltered. He had faced him with courage. Noticing that there was a great difference in their strength had not disheartened him. He had seen it to the very end.

Yet for some reason his heart was beating like a drum. He took in a deep breath as he looked at Sanji. Nami had partnered them to go fetch some food supplies together and Robin had approved. Luffy was going to join them shortly after with the help of Chopper. Usopp and Franky were in charge of getting the canons and other equipments the ship needed and as always, Brook and Robin were left to bask in the sun like there was no tomorrow. Nami was planning on buying some clothes.

Zoro felt Sanji grab him before he fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that," Zoro apologized, "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Let's hold hands," Sanji suggested timidly, like a shy schoolgirl.

"No!" Zoro turned him down immediately. He could not let Shanks see him holding the cook's hand. What if he suspected something was going on? He always suspected things before ever consulting Zoro about them.

"I don't want to either you shitty marimo!" Sanji lied, "but...I just...I just don't want you to get lost okay! Holding hands will make this easier for the both of us!"

Zoro began to consider holding Sanji's hand, but realized it would be a bit awkward. Sanji took the opportunity to grab hold of Zoro's hand.

He had been right. It was just too awkward holding the hand of another man in public. It was fine if it was Luffy or Chopper, but with Sanji, it didn't seem right.

"Are you feeling okay?" Zoro asked, "Your face is all red."

_Like he could be any obviously flustered. _

"The heat," Sanji lied quickly.

"You should take your jacket off," Zoro suggested.

"You'd love that wouldn't you," Sanji teased, feeling at ease when Zoro blushed a little, "idiot swordsman."

"What did you say dartboard brow!?" Zoro shouted as they broke into a fight.

Panting, they both sat down on the path they had been walking on, looked at each other and sighed. Zoro could not help but smile. That felt good. He had managed to let out his frustration. Sanji had relieved him of the stress. Zoro had almost forgotten who the ground he was freely laying on belonged to. He was about to stand up when he heard a voice drawl his name from behind.

"Dracule!" Zoro snarled as he ran towards him, swords unsheathed. Anger had taken over him. All he wanted was to kill the man before him. Using all the force he had, he attacked. But that was then a familiar sword stopped him with no difficulty.

Sanji, on the other hand, was still not over the fact that Zoro and Mihawk were now on first name basis.

The huge idiotic smile that looked like that of Luffy, the red hair; it was _him_. Why was he protecting his enemy though? Why was Shanks protecting Mihawk!?

"Zoro-san," Shanks grinned, sheathing his sword and looking into Zoro's eyes.

"Shanks..."

He looked at Sanji and then at Mihawk, "how about the both of us go somewhere private to talk? I know some good places over here."

Zoro could not say no. It was as if everything had blurred, the noise distorted. All he could hear and see was Shanks. Smiling, he nodded and agreed to this.

All the fear and questions he had been feeling and asking himself were gone now. He was with Shanks and that was all that mattered. Everything was going to be alright. There was nothing to fear.

He looked at Shanks' hand and held it. This felt right.

"Red hair!" Mihawk called out.

Shanks looked at him, "it's fine. I will be back soon. Sanji, I will return him to you. There are just a few matters we need to discuss."

There was uncertainty on Mihawk's face but he just gave Shanks a slight nod before saying, "I trust you."

Still holding hands, Shanks and Zoro began to walk away.


	6. Bittersweet were the memories

"You have..eh," Shanks said as he pointed at his lip. Zoro blushed as he wiped the whipped cream off his face. He did not know why, but he was nervous again. There was something about the serious look on Shanks' face that caused him to worry. They had not spoken a word ever since they had entered the restaurant.

He looked around. They were in the VIP room. Shanks had said it was the best room for them since everyone knew him and would have been tempted to disturb their conversation, but there was no conversation.

Zoro had attempted to reminisce on the past with Shanks, but Shanks had just smiled weakly and given him one worded responses.

He was getting mixed messages and he just did not know how to cope. Shanks was treating him to his favourite meal in an expensive restaurant, but at the same time, he could not sense a romantic aura from him.

"Zoro-san," Shanks finally said, for the first time that evening he was actually going to initiate the conversation, "I-"

"Anything else?" the brunette waiter that had served them interrupted as Shanks nodded his head, "two large cups of sake please."

"And you sir?" he said, turning to face Zoro.

"The same," Zoro smiled.

"Bring him some strong sake if you may," Shanks added, a serious look on his face, "thank you."

The waiter looked at Zoro, waiting for his approval, but Zoro was staring right at Shanks, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Two strong cups of sake it is," he finally nodded before walking away.

"What was that about?" Zoro asked.

Shanks frowned, "I need to tell you what happened that night."

Zoro let out a sigh of relief and laughed, "I already know. Robin told me everything."

Was this why Shanks had been so serious all night? Had he been scared to tell him that he got drugged and ended up leaving with Mihawk? Happy to know that what was on Shanks' mind was now out, he held Shanks' hand, smiling as he looked into his eyes, but the love was not reciprocated.

Shanks pulled his hand away.

"No, Zoro-san. I need to tell you what _happened _that night."

Zoro smiled and looked at Shanks, "Let me go first-"

"Zoro-san don't!"

"I love you Shanks. I never stopped loving you-"

"Zo-"

"No Shanks! For the past weeks I have been thinking of what I would say to you if you were there with me. I had this long speech ready, but all I can think of saying right now is 'sorry'."

Shanks closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. This was so much harder than it was supposed to be.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you that night. It's been so lonely without you Shanks. Lonely and painful. I don't want to go through that again. I don't even want to go a second without you," smiling, Zoro looked at Shanks, bearing the good news, "That is why I chose y-"

"I love Mihawk."

The waiter came and placed the sake in front of the two men. Sensing the tension, he quickly made himself scarce; letting out a sigh of relief once he had closed the door to the VIP room.

Zoro took some time to try understanding what Shanks had just told him.

"You l-love...erm," he was looking at the cup of sake and then gained the strength to look at Shanks, his eyes welling with tears, "..."

"Please understand-"

"I don't think I ever could..."

Zoro looked at the sake again. This had to be a nightmare. That was the only explanation.

"We haven't done anything, yet," Shanks confessed, "I would never cheat on you. The reason I am here is to end things Zoro-san. I am an inconveni-"

"Yet?" That was all Zoro had heard, "You haven't done anything yet? So does that mean you plan on doing something in the future?"

Shanks remained silent as he carefully thought of his next words. He had been with Zoro for long enough to know that he was not one to let go easily. Not when he wanted something so badly.

"We have known each other for longer-"

"That has nothing to do with it!" Zoro shouted as he got up and grabbed Shanks by the collar. Shanks did not resist. He knew he deserved a punch or two, but instead was showered by tears.

"He cheated. He lied. He hurt you. He never cared for you. He treated you so badly. He..." Zoro bit his bottom lip as he looked into Shanks' eyes, "Are you seriously going to chose_ all_ of that over me Shanks? Are you telling me you _love_ him!?"

"With all his flaws," Shanks whispered, "I love him with his imperfections."

Even if he tried to explain, he didn't think Zoro would understand. Mihawk was no longer the same man he used to be. He had changed for the better. Zoro had to see the change to believe. That is how Shanks felt anyway.

He looked into Zoro's eyes. It hurt watching his former lover like this. His hand reached out to wipe away a tear, but then he stopped halfway._ It would only add to his pain_. He pulled away his hand and looked the other way. There were still feelings there. He still felt attracted to Zoro, but he had long made his decision. Mihawk was the one he wanted to grow old with. He was an inconvenience to Zoro.

"Do you still love me?"

His eyes remained fixed on the wall at the other side. The truth was that, he did. He still had love for Zoro, he was still attracted to him, but they were not as strong as the feelings he now had for Mihawk.

Knowing that he could not leave Zoro with any false hope, he shook his head. It was harsh, but the only way Zoro could move on.

"Look me in the eye and honestly tell me that you don't love me Shanks!"

He knew that as a swordsman and student of Mihawk, Zoro had become extremely vigilant. Any sign of hesitation would make all his lie futile. It was a good thing that over the years he had become an expert at lying to Mihawk, not that he was proud of it -okay, maybe a little. Swallowing hard he looked into Zoro's eyes, his face as aloof as it would ever be.

"I don't love you anymore," Shanks lied, aching at each word he said.


	7. All good things come to pass

**_A/N_**: Finally finished this chapter (with difficulty). Thanks to reviews TheMasterSushi13, Roronoa Syazel and Maybelady (thanks for helping me out...once again) : ) Also thanks to the people who keep reading, 'favouriting' and following. Much appreciated

P.S. Don't hate Shanks :'( he had his reasons for doing what he did *sob sob*.

* * *

"Zoro-san!" Shanks called out, but Zoro was nowhere to be seen. He ran his hand through his hair as he wondered where he would have gone. Sanji and Mihawk walked to the restaurant to find Shanks punching the wall until his hand began to bleed. Mihawk ran over and held Shanks in an embrace.

"I hurt him," Shanks thought to himself before grabbing onto Mihawk's shirt, "I could have..."

"It's over now," Mihawk said as he stroked Shanks' red hair, "It will all be alright."

Sanji felt sick to the stomach. The anger he felt was too overwhelming. He had broken Zoro's heart and instead of running after him, he was sobbing on the very man Zoro despised.

"You shitty red haired-"

"Shouldn't you be with Roronoa?" Mihawk interjected, quite annoyed at Sanji's audacity. Mihawk had waited for this day. Faithful Shanks had refused him something as small as a peck on the cheek, mumbling something about 'not wanting to cheat on Zoro'. He had even refused to share the same room. Mihawk was glad those days were finally over.

Running in the opposite direction Zoro had left in, Sanji began to call out to him –shouting his name at the world.

"We should tell him that Zoro-san was headed in that direction," Shanks sniffed.

"He'll find him," Mihawk dismissed as the both of them walked away, "How about we relax in our sauna?"

Shanks gullibly smiled, not realizing that Mihawk had other things in mind, than just relaxing. As Mihawk was reading the directions, Shanks looked over his shoulder in the very direction Zoro had run in. He wanted to go after him, but he no longer had a right to. He was no longer Zoro's lover. Just someone Zoro once knew _and loved_.

_ "Zoro-san..."_

He wondered if he was making the right decision.

Only time would tell...

* * *

"ZORO!" Sanji shouted, leaving no rock unturned.

The sun had long set. Darkness engulfed him, blinding him and making it impossible for him to see where he was going later on find a single person. Searching for Zoro was becoming more of a tedious task, but his tenacity never left him. Relentless in his search, Sanji found himself thinking of what he had seen. From the intimacy he witnessed between Mihawk and Shanks, he could only guess that the conversation the two of them had had was unpleasant if anything.

His legs ached as he continued searching for Zoro. He pushed branches out of the away and made a path in the long grass. The further into the forest he got the more he felt Zoro's presence. He caught glimpse of smoke coming from a cave and hurried towards it. He heard a thud from the inside and ran to see what was going on.

Worried, he saw a topless Zoro lying on the ground, his body covered in sweat. From the way he was breathing, he could tell that he had been working out. There was a fire lit beside him and scraps of food on the floor.

"I'll prepare us a proper meal," Sanji offered as Zoro lifted his head to look at him.

"I already ate," Zoro lied.

His stomach rumbled causing him to blush a little.

"...in the afternoon."

Sanji just chuckled and left to get more food.

Zoro frowned as he stared at the fire. His body could not handle another set of push ups. He was all worn out and needed food, but Sanji was the last person he wanted to see. In truth, ever since Sanji had offered him his body to use as he wished, Zoro had been tempted to do so. He had wanted to re-live his nights with Shanks, using Sanji like a toy.

He wanted to, but he didn't. He _couldn't_.

Sanji was a crewmate and a friend –in a way. The thought of deliberately hurting him was not something he wished to do, but he was growing frustrated. He just needed to release.

Grabbing his groin he thought about it. He thought about playing with himself but the thought disgusted him. He did not like the idea of violating his own body, but he had to. It was the only he could get rid of these emotions.

Reluctantly, he slid his hands into his pants, rubbing himself slowly. Before long, his eyes were closed as he enjoyed it. He let out a groan. It felt good. Removing his trousers and promising not to spend too long, he continued on.

He felt a tongue against him and looked down to find Sanji smiling up at him.

Pushing Sanji's head away, he tried to pull up his pants, but they wouldn't go up; his crotch was in the way. He had been so immersed in the exhilarating thrill that came with playing with himself that he had not heard Sanji walk back in.

"Let me help you," Sanji smirked as he walked towards Zoro.

His jacket fell to the ground as he covered the distance between him and Zoro. Removing his tie, he frowned at Zoro, "if the thought of being with me disgusts you that much, you could always pretend I'm Shanks."

Zoro winced at the name as Sanji blindfolded him with the tie. Removing Zoro's trousers, Sanji began trail down Zoro's chest gently. Softly touching the scar Mihawk had given him.

"If I had been stronger," Sanji reminisced, "Maybe you wouldn't have gotten this scar."

"Don't talk," Zoro whispered as Sanji smiled before saying 'sure'.

He let his mouth do the talking for him, wondering if Zoro was enjoying. He swallowed everything Zoro spilled into his mouth, because he believed "Spitters were Quitters." When he earned a moan from Zoro, he realized he was doing something right.

Feeling much confident, he leaned in and kissed Zoro. It was not the same as the times before. This time, he could sense a hunger in him. He _wanted _this. Their tongues tangled as Zoro held Sanji closer. Growing breathless, Sanji pulled away. He was growing tense at being so close to Zoro.

"Sanji." He saw Zoro smiling as he said his name, "Why have you stopped? Nervous? Or is this the first time you're doing something like this."

Sanji scoffed and Zoro let out a laugh, "I have been with more men than you have Zoro."

"Bet you are all talk," Zoro teased.

"I'll make you eat those words..."

Zoro could tell the difference in skill. Sanji was certainly not all talk. His touch was gentle and he paid attention to detail. It was as if he was on a special mission to please Zoro and only him. Zoro smiled when he noticed that Sanji was also doing things he had always fantasized of doing to him. Stuff he wished he had never read about from Sanji's little black book.

He bit his bottom lip, letting out only muffled and suppressed sounds. He could not give Sanji the satisfaction.

Being blindfolded was intensifying everything Sanji did.

_He felt his hair tickling his chest as he moved lower and lower. Only one person had hair that long. _

_"I love you Zoro."_

_The words were almost uttered feebly, but he had heard. The voice. Was it Shanks speaking?_

Sanji noticed that Zoro's body was becoming less tense than before. He was more relaxed and was beginning to respond well to his touch.

_He had missed his lover's touch. It was like that of no other. Was this a dream? Was Shanks really touching him? His body began to burn for him. He wanted nothing more than to be with him. He wanted to see his face. _

_He wanted to touch him._

_He ran his hand through Shanks' hair. It was much softer and well taken care of. A surge of desire was sent through his body as he felt Shanks' bare skin against his. _

_He was about to utter Shanks' name, when he felt his lips against his. _

Sanji kissed him tenderly, wondering what Zoro was thinking about. He had been taken by surprise when he had grabbed hold of his hair. It had made him a little happy. It made him feel like Zoro was actually paying attention to him. That Zoro wanted _him_. Zoro was not looking at him as a friend or crewmate, but as Sanji.

Still lying on the floor with his body facing forward, Sanji began to slowly slide down, closing his eyes at the difficulty of entrance. He felt Zoro's hands against his waist, as he aided him.

_"Zoro," he heard his name being uttered by those sweet lips. _

_He felt his soft hands grab hold of his arms, as Shanks used him for support. Shanks' hands were not their rough self from yielding a sword. They were somewhat soft, like that of a certain cook he knew. _

_"S-" he whispered, but stopped halfway when he felt that he was finally inside him. The movements were slow at first as Shanks increased in speed. _

_"S-" he said again, but let out a moan. It had been a very long time since he had last fucked his lover and it felt so good. So right. _

Sanji could not help but smile. This was perfect. Sanji believed he was enjoying it so much he could hardly even utter his full name. Stroking his cheek, Sanji began to breathe unevenly. So this was how it felt to sleep with the person he loved.

Though it was just a fling for Zoro, it meant so much to Sanji. So many emotions were involved and though he knew it was not wise, he could not stop himself. When else would he get a chance like the one he had.

Zoro parted his lips to speak and Sanji leaned in for a kiss, when he was only inches away, he heard the name Zoro had been trying to call out from the very beginning –and it was not his name.

"Shanks..."

* * *

Italics = that is Zoro fantasizing :/


	8. The truth about Roronoa Zoro

Thanks Maybelady and Tally for your nice comments :) Also a great thanks to the people who keep on reading and favouriting and following (keeps me motivated and all). Love you guys so much and hope you enjoy. Writer's block is such a bitch I tell you, but this is the best I could come up with so I really do hope you like :/

Well. Onto the story:

* * *

He had been a fool. He should have seen it coming. Why did he not see it coming? With only his boxers worn and suit in his hands, Sanji ran out the cave and into the forest. He did not know where he was going; he did not know what he was doing. His mind was just blank as the name "Shanks" continued replaying itself in his head like a broken record. He took in a deep breath and pressed against a tree. He couldn't be angry. He had suggested it. He had given Zoro permission to fantasize about Shanks, so why had he reacted like this.

He banged his head a few times against a tree as he promised himself he wouldn't cry. A twig snapped from somewhere, followed by Zoro calling out to him. He could not go back. He could not face him and pretend that nothing had happened, because something had happened. Zoro was not over Shanks and Sanji knew that now. But then again, he had known this truth for a while.

The footsteps went further away from him as he opened his jacket with his shaky hands and pulled out a cigarette. Smoking it furiously, he paced back and forth thinking of what he was going to do now.

"I could always pretend nothing happened," he told himself as he stared at the moon, "That way we won't have to go through the awkward process of talking it over."

He looked at the cigarette and noted that it was already finished. He threw the stump on the ground and pulled out yet another, "Luffy is back on the ship. I can buy a lot of food and feed him. That way I will talk to him and have an excuse not to be with Zoro. I could fawn over Nami and Robin like always. That should work."

As he was thinking of different ways to avoid the conversation with Zoro, he heard the footsteps getting closer once again and Zoro calling out for him.

"Damn that lost marimo!" Sanji growled as he climbed into a tree and saw Zoro looking around from under it. He watched as Zoro picked up the stump he had just smoked and say, "He can't be too far."

Sanji swallowed hard as Zoro pulled out his swords.

"What's the shitty swordsman up to now," Sanji thought as he watched Zoro get into a stance.

He jumped out of the tree as it alongside others began to fall.

"What the hell was that you idiot swordsman?" Sanji shouted as he landed carefully, only to realise the situation he was in, "Shit! I don't want to talk to you!"

Zoro did not say a word. He just looked at Sanji. His pity was not going to make things right. He had hurt Sanji and that was all there was to it. There was nothing he could say or do that could make things right. He could not pin it all on Sanji for suggesting it. He was the one who had accepted and gone ahead with it, knowing full well that Sanji did not want him to fantasize about Shanks, but enjoy _his_ touch instead.

"Here," Zoro said as he stretched out his hand and gave Sanji his tie. He had had sex with Sanji and that was something he could not easily forget. He continued to watch Sanji. He looked hurt though he tried to pretend otherwise.

"Sanji, listen-"

"So now you remember my name," Sanji said as he took the tie from Zoro and turned around so that he could walk away, "We don't have to talk about it."

"We do. I made that same mistake of not talking things through and that is how I lost Shanks. I don't want to lose you Sanji. You are a great friend to me," Zoro said as he held Sanji's hand. Sanji winced at how brutally he had just been friend zoned, but turned to look at Zoro, "You need to know what Shanks means to me."

Sanji knew that what Zoro was about to tell him would be unpleasant, but his urge to know everything there was to know about Zoro kept him from going. Instead, he sat down by Zoro's side, the both of them sharing the cigarette he had just lit.

* * *

The sun was rising in the horizon and Zoro was still talking. Sanji had grown tired along the way and rested his head on Zoro's shoulder whilst he listened to Zoro talk about his endurance of Mihawk's abusive behaviour in between training. He was shocked to hear of how Zoro lost his eye and how in the end of all the sexual abuse, Zoro fell in love with his enemy. He learnt of how Zoro found out that Mihawk had been playing him all along and in fact truly loved Shanks.

He didn't know how to react. He wanted to cry for Zoro, but he seemed like he had come to terms with everything and was telling the story with such ease.

However, things began to make sense for him. He began to understand why Zoro had reacted the way he had when Shanks had been found dying by their ship. He began to understand where the hostility had come from and where Luffy had got his kissing notion from.

Sanji learnt of how Shanks had healed those wounds to the heart Mihawk had left and had showed him what true love really was. He talked of how even though he loved Shanks so much, he had been hesitant to leave with him and had used Luffy as an excuse to stay.

He began to talk about his love for the crew, even the witch Nami. Sanji had not seen Zoro talk so much and he doubted this rarity would occur again. Either way, he felt so much closer to him. Each time he had always got information about Zoro from other people because Zoro always kept things to himself, but he had actually opened up to him.

Sanji listened to what Zoro loved about each crew mate and smiled.

"...and I love you too Sanji," Zoro said as Sanji lifted his head from Zoro's shoulder and looked at Zoro, "I love you like a friend."

* * *

Whatcha think? Am I making Zoro too mean and stuff or it's fine the way it is? I don't know :/


	9. Sesame seeds

_I am like so sorry, because I haven't been on for like a while, well, I have been on talking to my friend (YES YOU!) but I wasn't updating so sorry for that. I was just having so much fun with life I completely forgot about yall! Messing, things came up. TURNED 19 ON THE 19__TH__ OF AUGUST! Yeah yeah, I understand, you're here for the ZoSan fic and not my life story, so let's not get into that. I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you : ) _

_Also a special thanks to Maybelady, Roronoa Szayel, CHiVE44, chaffy123 and nekonesan for your beautiful reviews. You guys have some nice usernames you know._

_ENJOY GUYS:_

* * *

_A friend! _

Sanji could not help but scream in his head as he punched the dough to a pulp.

_He loves me like a friend!_

He knead the dough together and punched it some more.

_Like I want to be loved like a friend! The shitty marimo head!_

He looked at the sesame seeds he had collected. They looked nice and where going to go well with the bread he was making. Days had passed since everything had happened. Luckily, they had not seen Shanks or Mihawk on their stay there. Rumour had it that they had gone to Mihawk's castle. Zoro had seemed hurt by the news, but Sanji could not get over the fact that Zoro had called him a friend.

_He just had to go ahead and say it, didn't he! Couldn't he have stopped at 'I love you'._

Feeling the wrath rising in him, he punched the dough even harder.

_And he called me Shanks! What part of me looks like that shitty red haired. I would love to believe that I am a better lover than him. Being compared to the...Yonko is disgraceful? He is pretty handsome...but that is not the point-_

"Sanji! You are making too much noise!" Nami growled as she walked into the kitchen with only her nightdress on, "People are sleeping."  
She was always grumpy when she woke up before it was time to wake up.

"Okay Nami-swaan," Sanji said as he wriggled towards her with a bowl of cereal, "Would you love some?"

Nami yawned and sighed before deciding to eat. She sat on the table and looked at Sanji whilst he began to put the dough in the baking tin.

"Bellemere used to put sesame seeds on bread all the time," Nami reminisced as she slowly mixed the cereal and milk with a spoon.

"I could teach you if you like," Sanji smiled as he put the bread in the oven and began putting the red berry jam he had made the day before into different jars. He watched as Nami thought about it. He really did like her. She was bossy most of the time, but since he spent most of his time pretending to perv on her, he had learnt quite a lot about her and grown to like her as a person because he knew her better than everyone else. Liking her was not his reason for wanting to teach her how to cook; it was just going to be the perfect distraction. He also knew she wouldn't have a problem kneading the dough. Nami had a mean left hook. Somehow, she was able to defy the laws of physics and hurt Luffy without the use of haki. That was a skill needed in the kitchen.

Nami looked up whilst she thought about it. She had noticed a lot of change in Sanji, but she couldn't quite put her finger around it. She snapped her fingers as she thought long and hard until she stopped and pointed at him when she figured it out, looking pleased with herself.

_That had to be it. _

Sanji had gradually stopped fawning over her and with that annoying part of him taken away, she could not help but be slightly attracted to him. After all, he was everything a girl looked for in a man. Well, what she looked for anyways. Though he didn't tick the last box of her boyfriend list –rich. She knew deep inside that even if she were to fall in love with him, she could never compromise that. She _had_ to end up with a rich man.

"I would love that," she chewed as she began to drink the milk, "how does tonight sound?"

"Perfect," Sanji said.

"Good," Nami smiled as she washed her plate, "I will see you then."

* * *

Soooo some good news to end the NamiXSanji that seems to be brewing, WORKING ON CHAPTER 12 AS WE SPEAK! (I know, we're not exactly speaking but...you know what I mean) But yeah, will be posting EVERYTHING tomorrow morning/afternon. British time. Not a promise though, but yeah, have your chapters ready. I'm on a writing hype. If I feel generous might even post the next chapter in a few minutes/hours. But most probably tomorrow.


	10. Flickering candles and sparkling wine

LAST UPDATE! I swear. Thanks Maybelady and TheMasterSushi13 for the reviews. You had such good guesses. But yeah, last update. I am a nice person ain't I :) posted another chapter. To be honest, just spent the day babysitting so was unable to do much but write.

* * *

Nami and Sanji stared into each other's eyes. They had finished putting the bread in the oven and did not know what to do.

"We could have a glass of wine whilst we wait," Nami suggested and Sanji nodded.

"I'll get the glasses."

The light turned off and Sanji sighed. He lit his lighter and used it as a torch as he looked for candles.

"We need to get Franky to put up a new light bulb," Nami noted and Sanji agreed. Before long, they were sitting on the table sipping the wine with candles lit up, the bread baking in the oven.

"This is quite relaxing," Nami said as she looked at Sanji through the flickering of the candle light, "The atmosphere is just perfect. The aroma of the bread baking, the candles, the wine."

"You," Sanji added as Nami shyly put a strand of hair behind her ear.

Nami swirled the wine around and took a sip, "This is really some good wine Sanji. I am more of red wine type of person, never knew white wine tasted this good."

"Well, they produce a lot of wine at Shanksville. That is where Mihawk buys his wine. He is a very particular man about what he wants so the fact that he goes there says a lot about the wine," Sanji smiled as he realized he was probably boring Nami with all the details, "I do have a good eye for beautiful things."

Nami looked at Sanji and giggled a little. She looked at Sanji, he was a charming young man.

"I'm not interested in a relationship with you," Nami grinned.

"Neither am I," Sanji grinned back.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING AT THE KITCHEN DOOR ZORO!" Luffy's voice shouted causing both Nami and Sanji to stand up and walk towards the door. They opened the door to find Zoro trying to escape.

Accepting defeat Zoro looked at the two, smiling wearily, "I was looking for the toilet?"

Sanji frowned as his eyes met Zoro's.

"I didn't mean to disturb your little…date," Zoro apologized.

"It doesn't matter," Nami smiled, not denying that it really wasn't a date.

Luffy ran up to the three, "I was going to the toilet too and ended up here!"

Nami and Luffy soon noticed that Zoro and Sanji were in their own little world as they continued to glare at each other without saying a word.

"The bread might burn if you stay out here too long," Zoro finally said.

"…and you might have a little accident if you don't rush off to the bathroom," Sanji replied.

They stared at each other for a moment longer before Sanji turned round and walked away. Luffy began to question Zoro about what was going on as they went to the toilet, whilst Nami followed behind Sanji.

He walked in to find Sanji smoking furiously as he drank his wine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nami asked as she sat down, but Sanji shook his head.

It was the first for Nami to see something quite like that. Usually when Sanji and Zoro fought, it was a few kicks flying in Zoro's direction and Zoro easily blocking them whilst attacking him with his swords. This would end with her interference, by punching the both of them. This was not the case though. It had to be something much more serious.

"The bread should be done soon," Sanji smiled, "Want to continue where we left of?"

Nami nodded, but Sanji's mind was now filled with Zoro. Even with Nami before him, she was not enough to distract.

* * *

Zoro tossed and turned in his bed. He could not make out what they had been saying, but they had looked so happy. The candles, the wine, just what was Sanji playing it?

He sighed as he remembered how Nami had laughed and smiled throughout the whole conversation. He had never seen Nami respond so well to Sanji's company.

Sanji was supposed to like him, so why was he paying attention to Nami?

"Why do I even care?" Zoro asked himself as he sighed and snuggled up in bed, "It's not like there is anything going on between us. He is just a friend."

Sighing, he closed his eyes and before long was asleep.


	11. Lost sanity

**A/N**: Thanks to TheMasterSushi13, Roronoa Szayel and Maybelady for reviews. People who continue to favourite and follow the story, i feel so honoured. Internet at home also not working properly. Been like this for a while *sobs. So like back to them irregular updates, but this time it's different because I am still writing chapters even though I am not posting them. Yeah, I know, I'm like sooooo awesome ain't I? Anyways, you never know. Fingers crossed though. Love you guys :) You're all so patient it's amazing. Or so you say :/

Anyways, so far it's just flowing because I'm not suffering from writer's block. Might actually finish it like before the end of the month (empty promise). That is just my enthusiasm speaking lol :)

* * *

Like always, Zoro followed his daily routine. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and headed for the crow's nest where he exercised a little as well as lifted weights and perfected his swordsman skills. He made a promise to Mihawk and he was going to make it a reality. Though he told no one, he sometimes dreamt of the re-match between him and Mihawk, only Mihawk was the one struggling and he was attacking him with a little knife, with an arrogant look on his face.

He was about to add more weights when Sanji walked in with some bread and jam. He placed it on the floor and sat down, lighting his cigarette.

Zoro went to sit by his side as he spread the jam of the bread, "Is this the bread you made with the witch?"

"I don't like the way you talk about Nami," Sanji puffed some smoke into the air and looked at Zoro.

Zoro opened his mouth to speak but silenced himself by taking a bite of the bread. It tasted so good, but he could not get over the fact that Sanji had asked Nami to bake it with him other than him. He thought they had had a fun time baking Shanks' chocolate cake together. He just assumed he would have been first on Sanji's list of people to cook with, but how wrong he had been.

"You can do so much better. She really is not good enough for you."

Sanji looked at Zoro in disbelief, "What's that supposed to mean you shitty marimo?"

"Hello there Sanji," Nami peeked through the gap in the crow's nests' door and waved a bottle of sunscreen lotion at him, "Still interested in rubbing this lotion all over my body?"

Sanji stared into Zoro's eyes and smiled, "Of course Nami dearest, maybe after we could grab a bite."

"Most definitely," Nami giggled as she walked off. Zoro looked at Sanji, "Come now."

"I'll be right there," Sanji replied as he turned from Zoro and left for the door.

He was about to open the door when he saw a hand stopping it from doing so. He could feel Zoro breathing heavily, his breath brushing against the back of his neck.

"I'm just trying to protect you, as a friend," Zoro said as he closed his eyes, "I…I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Sanji replied, smiling a little.

"Well, if you are happy-"

"I am! Thanks for the concern though," Sanji said as removed Zoro's hand from the door, "Now, I can't keep a girl waiting, can I?"

Zoro grabbed onto his hand when he was halfway out, "Wait a while."

Sanji shook his head, "I can't keep on waiting for you Zoro. Even my patience has a limit."

"Would you stay if I did this?" Zoro asked as he pulled Sanji into a kiss.

Both their eyes were wide open as their tongues tangled. Sanji had not been expecting it and Zoro had just realised exactly what he was doing. He pulled away and looked at Sanji –waiting for a reaction.

Sanji touched his lips and stared back at Zoro, "Nami is waiting for me."

"Sanji! I'm sorry. I just lo-"

The door was closed behind him as he stared at it. That had not been his smartest move ever, he told himself as his hands fell to his sides.

"I just lost control..."

He thought that was what Sanji liked though. He always got excited every time they kissed, so why had he reacted the way he had.

He watched from the window as he laughed with Nami, rubbing lotion on her skin.

_What!?_

Zoro could not believe his eyes. Sanji had just kissed Nami's back and all Nami had done was laugh. Did Sanji not love him anymore? That was impossible. He was so hung up on him. He practically begged to have sex with him.

_Why do I even care? He can do whatever he wants with his life._

He looked at the bread that Sanji had made with Nami. He had lost the appetite to eat it. What he had seen had drained him of the strength to lift weights.

He sat with his back against the wall and sighed. He seriously needed a bottle of sak-

"_Zoro! Zoro!"_

_Zoro opened his eyes to find Sanji and Nami standing in front of him smiling._

_"Leave me alone! I'm tired," he mumbled as he closed his eyes again._

_"Zoro! I want you to be my best man."_

_ Zoro opened his eyes. He was not sure if he had heard correctly. He looked at them both and they looked so happy._

_"We're getting married," they both announced, Nami showing off her diamond ring._

_"I'm going to marry Sanji, Zoro!" Nami grinned._

_"It would mean so much to me," Sanji smiled as he put his hand on Zoro's shoulder, "You are after all a great FRIEND to me."_

Sweating, Zoro woke up, breathing heavily. He looked around and realised it was just a dream. He sighed as he got up. He looked around the room. The ship was quiet. Even their captain had fallen asleep. But he couldn't. Not after what he had just dreamt.


	12. Best thing he never had

**A/N**: Thanks to Maybelady, Kittycooljade, ema670 and babygaaralover for the reviews. I'm glad most of you are shipping the whole SanjiXNami. I was just like "hope I don't get hated for this". Anyways, I am just really happy and wanted you all to know that. Have a headache :'(

Warning: Nami and Sanji getting all kinky with blindfolds and shit. Extremely short chapter. Will try uploading 13 straight after. All depends on the internet

* * *

Zoro walked back into the kitchen to find Nami and Sanji lying on the floor. Nami was blindfolded and Sanji was holding a spoon to her lips.

"You like that?" Sanji asked, almost in a whisper voice.

"Hm," Nami said as she chewed on what Sanji had just fed her, "It doesn't taste quite right."

Zoro watched as Sanji removed hair from Nami's face and asked her what was missing. There was a creak and Sanji turned to find Zoro. Not acknowledging his very existence, Sanji faced Nami and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"What was that?" Nami asked as she remained blindfolded.

"What was what Nami dearest?"

"I heard something."

"There is nothing, must have been me when I moved aside a bit," Sanji lied as he mixed the next dessert he had prepared for Nami, "how about this one?"

Nami ate and nodded her head, "It's very close but still doesn't taste like Bellemere's. She was not a chef, so it had some lumps you see."

"Sanji!"

Nami titled her head, "Zoro is that you?"

"There is no one," Sanji said as he shoved another spoonful into Nami's mouth, "It's just the two of us."

Sanji felt Zoro grab hold of him, "Mind if I borrow curly eyebrows for a while."

He walked out the crow's nest, dragging Sanji by the hand. When they were someone private, Sanji released his hand from Zoro's grip and looked at him with what could only be described as annoyance.

"What was that for!?" Sanji growled.

"I should be asking you the same thing!"

"What! Look, Zoro, yes I was interested in a shitty relationship with you, but that was then. I may have thought you looked quite handsome with both eyes-"

"Oh so it was always about looks," Zoro blurted.

"Is this why you dragged me here," Sanji said as he glared at Zoro, looking far from pleased, "For this shitty conversation!"

"I-"

"No you shitty marimo! I don't want to hear any of your shitty comments. You called me by that shitty red haired's name. Do you know how I felt? I felt shitty!"

Zoro opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Sanji's quick tongue.

"I know I came up with the shitty idea," he ran his hand through his hair and wettened his lips before continuing. He looked into Zoro's eyes and shook his head a little, "I am to blame. You kissed me because that is how you see me now isn't it? Easy."

He sighed after all his shouting, "I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I have Nami now and she actually treats me like a person, not objectifying me as a shitty means to an end."

Sanji stared at Zoro for a while before letting out a frustrated laugh. He walked out of the room and left Zoro standing there, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. He had known all this, but hearing the words from Sanji himself made it more real –more painful.


	13. His only friend

I get so excited when I see the followers bit :) so happy. Like promised, chapter 13.

* * *

He could not take his eye off Sanji, but Sanji seemed to be enjoying Nami's company. Zoro watched as they chased each other around the deck with water guns.

"I'm so wet Sanji!" Nami giggled as she ran past Zoro, who had to stop himself from accidentally tripping her over.

What did he see in the witch anyways? She was not muscular. She shrieked like a girl and giggled like one too. When it came to physical strength, she was rather lacking and he knew for certain that she had no dick. The only thing she had going on for her was navigating. But what was so special about that. If he was given a chance, Zoro knew he could direct them to the next island.

"Come here you!" Sanji grinned maniacally as he also passed Zoro as he ran after her, "There is more where that came from!"

Zoro watched as Robin angrily flicked through the chapters of her book, occasionally lifting her eyes up to look at the pair. All her efforts had gone to waste –and to the wretched navigator.

"Oh Sanji! You're so naughty," Zoro heard Nami giggle. Robin slammed the book shut and took a deep breath.

"Who would have known the cook was bisexual," Robin muttered as she took a deep breath and looked at Sanji.

"May you please make me a cup of coffee, cook?" Robin asked as she ended her sentence with a smile.

Sanji, who was now holding Nami close just nodded his head, but made no movement towards the kitchen. Instead, he rubbed his nose against Nami's.

He kissed her forehead as he looked towards Zoro. When their eyes met, Zoro quickly looked away, pretending he had not seen. Sanji smiled and Nami stroked his face, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Was just thinking of a while back when you would not even allow me to do that."

Nami blushed as she looked into Sanji's eyes, "People change."

Sanji faced in the direction Zoro was in and frowned, "Some don't."

Before Nami could pick up on his melancholy, he smiled her way and planted yet another paternal kiss on her forehead, "I have been thinking about making you that Shanksville-style omelette if you still want."

"How could I possibly say no to anything you cook," Nami replied, "Sanji-kun."

Walking side by side, they left for the kitchen.

As Zoro sat in his little corner it finally hit him. Sanji was now forever lost to him. In his head, he had thought that Sanji's words had been but an empty threat. He had had this crazy notion that Sanji would have run back to him, but Sanji was moving on faster than he could imagine. He was becoming closer to Nami by the day.

_"I hope you hurt your shitty knees when you come crawling back."_

They had been such strong words from a person who claimed to love him. All he knew was that he just didn't want to lose such a close friend to him. Without Sanji, he really hardly had any friends that truly understood him. He didn't care if Sanji had feelings for him. It would be fine. He was willing to even make a few compromises, like let him kiss him once in a while. He just wanted his friend back.

* * *

I know...yet another short chapter. They'll get longer...eventually.


	14. Burning Rage

Last chapter! I'm spoiling you guys lol :) Also thanks to the reviews from Maybelady and Roronoa Szayel (don't worry, it gets better). Also to The Demons Rose, so sorry. It's only a temporary measure. This is after all a ZoroSan fanfic so you'll be seeing a lot of that soon. Very soon I hope.

* * *

Sanji was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. It had been ages since everyone had sat together. Franky usually had his breakfast in the basement whilst Zoro ate in the crow's nest. Chopper ate in his office as Usopp and Luffy ate whilst they fished for more food. Robin enjoyed the comfort of her room and Brook would sit in his special spot.

"The weather is super," Franky smiled as he stared out the window. Robin just looked at him for a while before staring out the window. The weather was beautiful.

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were messing around as Nami watched Sanji with a smile on her face and rosy cheeks. They're relationship was moving steadily and no one seemed to be against it. Luffy for one did not even seem bothered by their sudden closeness.

When she had talked to Robin about it for most of the night before, Robin had listened carefully, smiling at her as she nodded her head attentively. At the end, she had ended with a, "I am so happy for you. You two make the perfect couple. I must say, I am jealous. So jealous I could just kill you." This was followed by her usual laugh, which Nami joined in thinking it was some kind of joke. She was ever so grateful to have someone like Robin by her side.

Zoro was sitting on his own, with his eyes closed. There were evident bags under his eyes. Sanji had noticed them and he was concerned about Zoro's health, but he was not going to go running after Zoro anymore. Zoro knew how Sanji felt. If he wanted them to be anything other than just friends, he had to make the move. Sanji was waiting for that.

_But you never told Zoro that is what you want..._

And the voice in his head was right. He had not been clear about his feelings.

"Sanji! The food is burning!" Luffy shouted, snapping Sanji out of his daze.

It was a first. He was never one to burn food, yet he had done it somehow.

Nami quickly got up and ran to his side, "Honey are you okay?"

Sanji just nodded his head as he looked at the food. He could not just throw it away. As he was thinking of what to do with it, Luffy ate it, leaving him with one less problem to deal with.

"Look, you have been having a couple of rough nights," Nami spoke in confidence, "I am more than happy to take over from here. You have cooked all the food, all I have to do is the presentation. You go and rest okay. I will bring you something to eat a little later okay."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and Sanji just nodded.

Zoro yawned to find Nami with her hands around Sanji. Trying to show as little emotion as he could, he walked out of the kitchen and Robin frowned as her blazing eye was fixed on Nami. She knew that she had no right to intervene, but Nami had to be taken out the picture.

"Excuse me," she smiled as she walked after Zoro.

When he was just about to enter the crow's nest, he felt a hand grab hold of him. He knew the hand far too well. She was the last person he wanted to see.

"Swordsman," Robin said as Zoro faced her, not hiding his displeasure at her presence, "Let me intervene. You want Sanji back don't you?"

"I do not need your help," Zoro said, "Or anyone else's."

"Sure. Because you seem to have been doing a great job so far," Robin taunted cruelly before just shrugging her shoulders at him and smiling. She began to walk away as Zoro opened the door to the crow's nest, "Nami claims they're getting very serious. This is a battle you've already lost."

"And who is to blame?" Zoro asked as the smile on Robin's face disappeared. It had just been too good to be true that he had let her off easily the time before.

"Swordsman, I-"

She stopped when she saw a flash of anger cross his face. He looked both angry and hurt, "If it wasn't for you, I would still be with Shanks, Robin! I was happy! Do you even understand what you did that day?"

Robin remained silent as she continued to look into his eyes with a rather stoic look on her face.

"You show no remorse," Zoro finally said when he realized she was not going to answer, "I guess that has a lot to do with your messed up childhood."

Zoro shook his head at her with a repulsed look on his face, "Being a 30 year old failure for being single and childless isn't a good enough reason to go around making people as miserable and bitter as you are."

Like what he had already said was not enough, Zoro spat, "No one wants to end up like you! Even the witch has someone!"

He dismissed her, leaving her to just his vague disgust. Robin flinched when the door to the crow's nest was slammed shut.

He lay on the crow's nest floor, staring at the ceiling. He knew he needed Robin's help. The problem was that he found her techniques very unconventional and borderline immoral, but she always got the job done.

_She did an effective job breaking me and Shanks up..._

"Shanks..." Zoro whispered. He had forgotten all about him. He had been thinking about Sanji so much he had forgotten of his sudden break up.

He looked around him. This was the room they had enjoyed making love in. Shanks had always been so passionate and loving and quite frankly, Zoro missed him. He missed Shanks.


	15. What Sanji didn't know

Internet slow, but working again :) More daily update(s) now that I am back on. Also thanks to Roronoa Szayel, TheMasterSushi13 (I want that as well. They were so perfect together weren't they) and ema670 for your nice reviews. I hope you keep on enjoying and also to the silent readers, thank you for just reading. I see people are still favouriting and following, thanks a lot guys. You really are just...I don't even know what to say *sobs* ENOUGH OF THAT! Onto the story, enjoy:

* * *

Tension continued to rise in the Thousand Sunny. Zoro and Sanji remained on their uneasy terms whilst Robin avoided Nami. She had slipped up and now Nami wanted to know all the dirt. She knew she would break down if she were to do so. She still ached to the very day, even though many years had passed since.

As she walked towards her seat on deck, she spotted Zoro reading something.

"This is the fish he has always wanted to cook," Zoro mumbled to himself as he flicked through Sanji's book. It was filled with many different fishes and some pages had Zoro's name scribbled down. He did not know why, but he was a little happy each time he saw his name written down. At first when he had read of Sanji's fantasies, he had been angered, disgusted, but now he was...happy?

He looked at the price. That was his months' worth of sake. He sighed. He had to do this. If he wanted his friend back, he had to make sacrifices.

"Gather round everyone," Nami shouted as the crew mates complied, "We are approaching an island soon and I know I usually do this after we have dropped anchor, but not today. Basically, I will be partnered with Sanji for the food shopping."

"Why?" Luffy asked as he sat on the ground staring up at Nami, "Zoro always goes with Sanji."

"Not this time!" Nami growled, completely ignoring Luffy's question and moving on, "Zoro will be with Robin. Try not to get him lost, if you're capable."

Robin smiled and Nami grimaced. Brook sweat dropped at the tension.

"Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, stay out of trouble. Especially you Luffy. You will be collecting water and fruits. Get some meat if you can as well."

"I'll get the meat," Sanji cut in and Nami nodded.

"Very well," Nami looked in Franky's direction. He mouthed something at her and she smiled, "We have enough cola then? We can never have too much though, go and buy some few. A barrel or two, just to be extra safe. As for you Brook, the ship needs protection whilst we are away. You stay guard. You may all continue on doing whatever it is you were doing. Sanji, I have something to show you, come with me to my room."

Zoro's eyes narrowed.

"As you wish, Nami-swaan!" Sanji said as his eyes changed into heart shapes and he wiggled his way into her room.

"Ero-cook!" Zoro scoffed at Sanji in annoyance.

"Jealous!" Usopp said as Zoro turned, his face red.

"NO!" Zoro bellowed as Usopp frowned.

"You don't have to be mean about it!" Usopp said; walking away with the new fishing rod he had invented.

He ground his teeth together as he saw Usopp showing off the rod to Chopper and Luffy. He had lost his temper so easily. What good was his training when he had given into his emotions without a moments hesitation?

He punched the wall, restraining the strength so that he would not break through it. The last thing he wanted to deal with was an angry shipwright.

_I need to stop deceiving myself._

He knew that too well. He had to be true to his feelings and accept that he had fallen for Sanji somewhere along the way. There was something about his vivacity, exuberance, his touch..._his kiss_.

His eyes closed as he remembered why he had ignored these feelings, why he had continuously hurt Sanji –constantly calling his love for him a 'friendly' kind of love when he knew it was so much more.

But his guilt had been far too great. He had not had the audacity to accept his feelings, not after once declaring Shanks his soul mate. He believed in love, but his heart had been broken. However, it was time to move on.

_But Sanji, too, had also moved on._

What was he to do now, but buy Sanji's short lived appreciation and acknowledgement? He was not going to stand in the way of Sanji's happiness with Nami even though he ached to. As painful as it was, he was going to settle for friendship. If Sanji was willing to even give him that much.

NO! He could not think like that and he was not going to lose to the damned witch. He was a fighter, and he was going to fight for Sanji. He knew how Sanji felt and all he could do now was hope that Sanji's feelings for him had not shrivelled overnight –like Sanji made it seem.


	16. Closer

**A/N**: Okay, I'm going to be on a posting hype. We got an entirely new broadband so my internet starvation days are over. Well it wasn't starvation as such, but you know. I know I used to post every Sunday, but I'm going to be a bridesmaid in October. Basically till the wedding happens I have to travel to back and forth, spending my days there. When I come back I'll be all knackered as well so :/ not good. Will be updating every other day though from now on, maybe two chapters at a time (I promise). Hoping to have it finished before chapter 30. That probably won't happen, but 35 is my limit really, not a fan of writing long stories because of the way I easily get bored. Anyways, enjoy! It surely has been a while. Can't remember if I've already thanked you, but thank you Guest and Maybelady for your reviews. Also to the silent readers, followers and favouriters. Means a lot :)

* * *

"Water! Water! Water!" Usopp, Chopper and Luffy sang as they walked off.

It had taken them longer than anticipated to reach the island, but they had reached it nonetheless. They had had Shanks' protection on Shanksville, but they were not too sure about the island they were on now.

To Zoro's dismay, Sanji and Nami followed after the three with their hands intertwined together like knotted cords. When jealousy was about to engulf him, he felt a hand against his shoulder.

"Ready?" Robin smiled and Zoro nodded, grabbing in his hand the book.

She was content that the two of them had worked past their differences. Zoro had apologized for his hurtful words and Robin, for the millionth time, apologized for her actions. She was just glad he had looked past it. Not many men were so forgiving.

As the two of them walked together, he kept looking at her. Robin noticed, but pretended ignorance. After it continued for a while, she had to enquire. It was making her rather uncomfortable.

He looked into her eyes and wondered whether or not he should tell her. His cheeks turned red as he diverted his eyes from hers, "I want to buy Sanji a fish."

"A fish?"

"Yes, a fish."

The both of them stared at each other in awkward silence. Robin thought of how to continue with the conversation, but nothing came to mind. Zoro cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head.

"He has always wanted to cook this fish, but every time he comes across it, he never has enough money. So I am buying it for him."

Robin smiled, "You know what, I will help pay."

"No! I want to do this with my money." He looked at the ground for a while, "You can buy me some sake though if you really want to help."

"Indeed," Robin chuckled a little, "So the fish..."

Zoro opened the book and showed it to her. Robin smiled and when he looked at the book again she frowned.

_What a helpless romantic! _

Even as clueless as Aokiji had once been, he was great at getting her gifts.

"It's called the 'Bubblegum belly fish' and it's very rare. We might not find it," his voice trailed off as he finished the sentence and Robin just smiled. If he wanted to get it for Sanji that badly, then who was she to stop him?

"It will be easier if we separate," Robin said, "That way we can cover more ground. We will meet on the ship at the end of the day."

Zoro nodded and Robin walked off.

As he wandered around, he spotted Sanji and Nami coming his way. Quickly, he hid behind a wall.

Standing in front of the stall next to where he was hiding, he heard their conversation. The woman left to go fetch what Nami and Sanji both wanted as they were left to converse.

"I was thinking stew pot tonight," Nami said as she looked at the ingredients, "I will help you cook it."

"Whatever you wish Nami dearest," Sanji smiled as also looked at the vegetables before them.

Nami grinned as she looked at the tomato she was holding, squeezing it a little to see if it was nice and firm, "Bellemere used to prepare it for us every Tuesday. I would sit on the table, drawing my little map, whilst I watched her cook. She would tell me about the sea and how vast it was. It all sounded like a dream. A fairy tale."

Zoro watched as Sanji listened carefully to what Nami had to say. He seethed at how she was using a few petty words to win his undivided attention.

"You never had any parents did you Sanji?" Nami asked.

Parents. Zoro never had them either. Now that he thought about it, no one on the ship ever talked about their families.

"The old geezer was all I had," Sanji said, "I don't really enjoy talking about my past."

Sanji planted a playful kiss on Nami's cheek and she scoffed as she wiped it off, "Not in public Sanji!"

Aching, Zoro watched as Sanji eyed a little green area that was covered in trees, "How about a repeat of last night in there?"

"SANJI!" Nami sighed as she rolled her eyes and continued to look at the vegetable though her smile was evident. He saw Nami look over her shoulder and then at Sanji, "Okay fine. A quickie."

Sanji grabbed Nami's hand when they heard someone laughing as he ran where they stood. It was their idiot captain.

"You're always getting yourself into trouble Luffy!" Nami growled.

They began to run away, which was shortly followed by Chopper and Usopp screaming and crying out, "Marines."

Once they had all disappeared he stood in plain sight, searching around for the path to take. He froze when he heard a voice screaming, "I have found the 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro!"

Before long, the marines were ganging up on him, leaving him no choice but to flee for the ship.


	17. What the future hold

He sat in the deafening silence, staring at the picture of the fish he had longed to buy for Sanji. The weights he had been lifting were placed neatly in their corner as he reminisced on the bickering he used to have with Sanji. When did it become like this?

Disturbing his chain of thoughts, Robin walked in and sat by his side. She had been careful as to keep her distance from him, despite the fact that he had forgiven her.

"What a gloomy day," Robin pointed out, yet she was smiling.

Zoro looked at her. He was not interested in small talk. Still silent, he stared at the sky. It was raining and the ship was silent. Realising he did not want to talk to her, she decided not to beat around the bush and let it out.

She handed him a box that was already wrapped, "I found it."

"How much did it cost?"

"Franky fished it out for me," Rboin said, quite pleased with herself, "You owe me nothing at all."

"I shall you repay you," Zoro promised, but Robin politely shook her head. She stood up and walked towards the door.

"You already did when you forgave me."

Zoro waited for her to exit before a grin from ear to ear surfaced. Wasting no time, he made his way to the kitchen where he found Sanji cooking their dinner.

"Oh Zoro, just the person I wanted to see," Sanji said as he placed a plate in front of Zoro, "What do you think? It's a new recipe I am trying out."

Zoro placed the present on the counter and looked at his hands, "My hands are dirty..."

He looked at Sanji who was only an inch away from him and cleared his throat as the rising heat became evident to him.

"Open your mouth," Sanji said as he held the food against Zoro's lips, "Stupid marimo..."

Zoro opened his mouth and took a bite, chewed the food and glared at Sanji, "What did you say curly eyebrows?"

"You heard me," Sanji said as he looked at the present in front of him, "Idiot swordsman."

"The food tasted horrible, shitty cook," Zoro taunted whilst licking his lips.

Sanji just nodded his head, eyeing the present. He spotted his name on it and looked at Zoro who gestured him to open it.

_His eyes glistened as he took a bite of the fish. It was the first meal Master Zeff had made for him. _

_"What do you think of it, little brat?"_

_Sanji looked up at him and grinned. He had never tasted anything quite like it. _

_"I want to learn how to cook it! What is it called?"_

_Master Zeff and few of the other cooks laughed, "It came all the way from the New World. It's called the bubblegum belly fish. Very expensive and rare."_

_"Indeed," Master Zeff added on to the comment one of the cooks had made._

"Bubblegum belly fish," Sanji mumbled as he stared at it. Never in a thousand years had he thought he would get to cook the wonderful fish. To think that Zoro had gone out of his way to get it for him made him happy.

Small hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" a seductive voice whispered into his ear.

"Hmm, I wonder," Sanji laughed teasingly as he turned to meet Nami in a kiss.

"I got you something special," she laughed flirtatiously as she pulled something out of her pocket. It was a silver cigarette casing.

He held it in his hands as he looked at it. There was something engraved on it, "You are my light in the darkness."

He lifted his eyes, "Nami..."

Nami smiled as her shoe slipped off and she took a step back, "Care to see where the trail ends?"

Sanji grinned knowing what was on Nami's mind, "After I put away my fish."

Wasting no time, he placed the fish in the fridge for later and like a hormone-crazed teenage boy, followed after Nami picking up the pieces of clothing she left.

He stared at her bedroom door. A naked Nami was waiting for him inside, yet all he could think of was the fish Zoro had bought him. He had not even said thank you, knowing full well how expensive and rare the fish was. His hand touched the handle of the door as he took in a deep breath.

_But Zoro didn't know it was expensive and rare?_

Knowing Zoro, he had probably bought it on a whim. It was probably yet another 'friendship' gesture of his. Remembering how Zoro had emphasised and made it unnecessarily clear to him that he was just going to be a friend, he opened the door and smiled at Nami.

What then? He could not help but think. What did the future hold for him and his newly found lover who he did not really love in the slightest?


	18. True emotions

So accidentally fell asleep whilst posting...who does that :/ Was really tired though :D x Oh just to warn you, sometimes Sanji and Zoro go a bit OOC but not too much so hope that's fine.

* * *

Sanji heard the kitchen door close. He was too busy doing the dishes to turn. He knew for certain that it was not Luffy for he could be heard terrorizing Chopper and Usopp outside. Robin was somewhat lazy and barely ever moved around.

"Marimo," Sanji said.

"Dartboard brow," Zoro replied as he scrapped what was left of his breakfast into the bin and placed the plate into the sink.

"I never got to thank you for the fish last night-" Sanji began, but Zoro interjected.

"No need." Zoro sounded rather bitter.

"It must have cost you a lot of-"

"Just happened to reel it in."

Sanji frowned. He had hoped that maybe Zoro had paid for it, "Thank you anyway. I ate it with Nami this morning. It was delicious."

He ferociously scrubbed the pot wondering why he had lied. He had not even cooked it, because he had hoped for Zoro to experience that same ecstasy he had when he had first eaten it as a child.

"Of course you would eat it with the witch," Zoro scoffed, his envy clear, but Sanji was blinded by anger to even notice, "Never thought that maybe I wanted to have some."

"Get out you shitty swordsman!" Sanji barred his teeth at Zoro, "And stay away from me."

Zoro clenched his hands into fists as his teeth gritted. He tried to get the words that were stuck on his throat. For the sake of his relationship with Sanji, he knew he had to be honest about his feelings. Not to himself, but to Sanji as well. After all, he deserved that much at least, "I can't."

"Stop screwing with me!" Sanji shouted. Zoro was always playing on his heartstrings, spewing his useless nonsense and arousing false hope inside of him. After doing so, he would crush him in the very palm of his hand, ending his sweet nothings with the word "friend". Sanji was not in the mood for that.

"Sanji I-"

"Don't call me that!" He looked away; he could not meet Zoro's eyes. This time he had to be strong and completely cut Zoro out of his life. That was the only way he could be happy. The only way he could move on and try be happy with Nami.

"Why do you do this to me?" His anger was filled with sadness, "You know how I feel, yet you-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he felt Zoro's body pressed against his back, "Because I feel the same way Sanji."

He was not going to be fooled. Not this time round. The pot he was holding fell out of his hands and into the sink. It was as if all his strength had been drained out of him. Zoro was dangerously close.

"If Shanks were still here, can you honestly say you would have left him for me?" He closed his eyes. That was not what he wanted to say. He wanted to ask Zoro to move, that way he could actually think logically, without lust lingering in his mind.

Even if he did so now, it was too late. He could feel Zoro's member against him and it felt hard.

"I don't know," Zoro replied after taking forever to think.

"Then don't lie that you feel the same way, because you don't!" Sanji took this time to move away from Zoro, his hands still dripping with soapy water. He watched as Zoro raised his eyes to meet his.

"Do not belittle my feelings for you Sanji! I am in love with you."

"No you aren't!" Sanji could not help but raise his voice, "Just when did you get this epiphany? After I got with Nami? Or was it after you realised Shanks really isn't coming back for you? I will _never_ be your rebound!"

"Listen to m-"

"You have nothing to say that is worth listening to. If you really love me, then why can't you accept that I am happy with Nami and leave me be! She does show her affection in more ways than one."

"Because you are not! If you were truly happy, you wouldn't be so-"

"I love Nami. Are you forgetting how I used to fawn over her, from the very second I met her? You were just my fall back in case Nami didn't want me!"

Zoro stared into space as he tried to comprehend what Sanji had just said. The door opened as Robin walked in with a plate. Quickly, he walked out the door.

"Thank you so much for the meal," Robin smiled as she placed the plate in the sink, "His adorable isn't he?"

"Far from it," Sanji scoffed, not even giving her as much as a glance.

"You know, he could not stop talking about how he was going to get you that fish," Robin said as she leaned against the counter, "He had his mind set on it, even though he knew it was not only rare but expensive as well. 'I'm going to get Sanji whatever he wants' or something along those lines."

She grinned to herself when she noticed that Sanji had stopped what he was doing to listen to her talking.

"You're lucky to have someone like him by your side. Always thinking about you, but never taking any credit. Sometimes, when no one is looking, he even sneaks out to cover you when you are on look out duty."

Sanji frowned.

All this time he had not thought about it. Now that he did, even when Shanks was aboard, he always woke up to find himself covered in a blanket. He looked at Robin who was now checking the time. He had not known that Zoro had been caring for him for a long time now.

"I need to go and sleep early," Robin grinned as she walked away, "Good night cook."

"Night," Sanji replied, though he could not help but think of Zoro. Why was the stupid marimo head so darn complicated? He did not know was going through his mind. Was he just a good friend or genuinely had feelings for him? If he had feelings, why had he chosen now to let his feelings known?

Nami watched as Robin left, her hand against her mouth. All she had wanted was a glass of water, but had ended up knowing things she wish she hadn't heard.


	19. Bubblegum belly fish & Breakups

He looked at the fish. He wasn't sure if he had really done it justice. He looked at the tray once again, paying attention to detail. Everything was in place, the different sauces to dip the fish in, the bowl of rice and some chopsticks.

"I hope he likes it," Sanji grinned as he entered the room.

"I never let you in you, idiot eyebrow!" Zoro shouted –a smirk evident.

"Mind if I have lunch with you," Sanji said and Zoro just nodded.

Zoro picked up the chopsticks and looked at the fish. It was somewhat familiar, "Bubblegum belly fish?"

Sanji smiled at Zoro's good eye, "Take a bite."

Instead, he continued to look into Sanji's eyes, smile not fading away.

"EAT!" Sanji growled. He was growing rather impatient. All he could think of was Zoro's expression after eating the fish. Was he going to like it? Zoro on the other hand could not forget Sanji's apology earlier that morning.

"Did you get another?" Zoro asked as he broke a piece of the fish and dipped it in the cream sauce.

"It was the one you got me. I marinated over two nights before frying it," Sanji explained as he watched Zoro close his eyes. He chewed on the tiny piece of meat before swallowing it and looking at Sanji with a grin on his face.

"It's..."

"Nice yeah?" Sanji nodded. It was a better reaction than he had imagined.

"Nice is an understatement. It was like...the meat was almost melting in my mouth and the sauce just complimented the spices you used to marinate the fish."

"I didn't know you were so knowledgeable about food," Sanji laughed and Zoro blushed a little. He had been reading Sanji's recipe books because it had made him feel closer to him, but he could not let Sanji know that. Changing the subject, he decided to put Sanji on the spot.

"So why did you lie you had eaten the fish with Nami?"

"I," Sanji said as he dipped his meat into the brown sauce. Quickly he put it in his mouth and began to chew. Zoro put his head in his hand and smiled, waiting for a response, "No reason."

He was happy he was getting so much more out of their relationship. Zoro could not have asked for a better way to end the day.

Sanji looked at the fish. All that was left were the bones and Zoro had finished the rice.

"I love you," Zoro said, his smile etched on his face, "Curly eyebrows."

He went blank for a moment. He could not get used to hearing the words being uttered by Zoro. It was all too surreal. When he saw Zoro's smile begin to falter, he dug deep for the right words to say, "I-"

The door swung open and Nami walked in.

Alarmed, Sanji got up and looked at her, then at Zoro. He had forgotten all about Nami.

A weak smile crossed her face, "I thought I had some more weeks with you."

"Nami, I-"

"I know everything. About you, Zoro...Shanks. You don't have to explain. I'm actually," Nami said as she swallowed back the tears, smile still on her face, "I'm actually happy for you."

Before Sanji could say anything she walked out and closed the door as the tears poured out. She had known that Sanji had not been looking for a serious relationship from the start. Neither had she. But somewhere along the line, she had fallen for him and hard she had fallen.

He had loved her tenderly, making her feel what others were incapable of making her feel. Her sweet words, random comments and showers of compliments had not been all a show. She was in love with the blonde man behind the door.

Quickly, she wiped her tears and waited. She hoped that any minute Sanji would run out the door and hold her in his arms. She hoped that he had also felt the chemistry between them during their time together, but it was like waiting for rain in a drought –hopeless and disappointing.


	20. Past and present

Last update of the day :) Hope you enjoy guys. Nearly done. Trying to make sure they don't go over 30 chapters. Fingers crossed. You may notice the story pace quickening, sorry about that. I easily get bored and if a story drags on for too long I get frustrated and lose the will to finish it off so trying not to do that.

* * *

He was glad he did not sleep with Zoro. It was better they took things slow. They had, however, spent the whole night talking and laughing amongst insulting each other.

Nami had also taken everything so much better than he had thought she would. She acted like nothing had happened between the two of them.

"Food!" Luffy chanted as he stared at Sanji washing his hands.

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, waiting for their lunch.

"You usually have the food ready by now," Chopper commented.

"Yes Sanji, what were you doing?" Usopp added.

Sanji and Zoro exchanged quick glances as Robin chuckled from behind her book.

"Nothing," Sanji said as Zoro pretended to check the condition of his swords.

"You don't remember? You were in Zoro's room," Luffy snaked as he grinned and gave Sanji a thumbs up. He was so proud of reminding Sanji what he may have forgotten.

Zoro face turned pale. He wondered if they were going to actually have the conversation there. He looked up and noticed Sanji was looking at him, waiting for him to come up with an excuse for them.

He cleared his throat and looked at Luffy, "We were..erm, talking about-"

"Zoro wanted to make rice balls," Sanji jumped in.

"Makes sense," Chopper said.

Luffy's eyes opened wide, "I didn't know it took so long to make rice balls. You were in his room since last night!"

There was silence as Sanji and Zoro stared at each other. Luffy was laughing with Usopp and Chopper at this point, but the awkwardness remained. Nami, Robin and Brook were just looking at Zoro and Sanji with judging eyes. They knew fully well that rice balls were the last things on their minds when they were together.

Sanji swallowed hard as he chopped the onions and prepared to fry them up for their breakfast special.

Zoro looked away when he saw Luffy's head tilt to the side. He hated that look on his face more than anything. Nothing good ever came from Luffy thinking about things.

"Nami," Luffy said as both Sanji and Zoro let out a silent sigh of relief, "I thought you knew the recipe too? Sanji was always in your room at night."

A chair fell as Brook lay on the floor laughing, "YOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Nothing happened. Sanji never...we didn't do anything."

"Then why were you always making all those noises when Sanji came to your room?" Luffy added on innocently.

Robin let out a little snigger whilst Nami froze for a split second.

"I-"

"You know, if you taught Zoro the recipe then the breakfast would have been ready by now," Luffy smiled before getting hit on the head, "Ow, what was that for?"

"Not teaching the rock head anything!" She shot an angry glance at Zoro and he snarled back.

She dared look in Sanji's direction, "I'm not feeling that hungry anymore!"

She walked out, biting her bottom lip to stop the tears from flowing. What did Sanji see in Zoro anyway? Hadn't she been enough?

"Food is almost ready," Sanji announced.

Excited chatter filled the room as everyone began to talk freely.

"That was SUPER!" Franky said as he walked through the door, "I made some adjustments to the canon. We could see how good it is."

Usopp nodded his head as many questions were thrown Franky's way. But he did not mind. He liked nothing more than to talk of his work.

* * *

Sanji and Zoro were only grateful that the worst was finally over.

"Done?" Sanji said as he put his pen and book down. Whilst Zoro had been working out, he had been writing down a few new recipes in his book.

Zoro picked his shirt up and wiped his face, "Yeah. I'm going to take a quick shower and meet you later if that's okay?"

"Actually, I hadn't had one since morning," Sanji said, trying so hard to sound casual, but his blush was as visible as day.

"You coming then?" Zoro asked as he walked towards the door, "Curly eyebrows."

"Stop asking such shitty questions," Sanji growled as he followed behind, "Protected species."

"I'm not a marimo!" Zoro snapped back, his voice like a whip crack.

"I never said you are," Sanji smirked, "But now that you mention it-"

"SHUT UP!"

Nami watched as the two of them bickered, confused at the relationship the they really had. Nothing had changed. They did not seem romantically involved at all. Had she been wrong? But she knew what she had heard. Her grip on the ship railings tightened as she saw them enter the bathroom together. Before long the door had been locked. Sanji had always refused taking showers with her. What was the meaning of this?

Zoro looked into Sanji's eyes. He had a rather serious look on his face and both his hands were holding Sanji's wandering ones, "I don't think this is wise."

Sanji frowned, "You don't want to take me?"

"It's not that," Zoro said as he looked on the tiled floor, "I want to. You know I do. But I'm worried about you. Are you sure you're ready to do this again. I mean after...last time."

"I don't know what you're talking about you idiot swordsman," Sanji replied, though he really could not forget what had happened that night when Zoro mistook him for Shanks.

Zoro smiled and looked up at Sanji, "If you are really okay with this, then I have no reason to object to it."

He took a step forward and held Sanji in his arms. Sanji had had his turn to play with him before, now it was his turn.

Sanji's lips trembled at Zoro's touch. It was so gentle. So enticing.

"I love you," Zoro said as he leaned in for a kiss, "my perverted cook."

"You're the perverted one," Sanji whispered as he felt his trouser slid down his legs. Sanji wiggled out of Zoro's arms and exhaled. That had been one hell of a kiss. So much so that he had felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine.

"What is it?" Zoro asked, concern plastered on his face.

"I..." Sanji sighed as he smiled at Zoro, wiping away the worry on his face, "I'm happy."

"You're too emotional," Zoro laughed. Sanji wanted to deny it, but just smiled instead. He was going to let Zoro get away with it, just this once, "I'll go turn on the shower ero-cook."

"Try to not get lost," Sanji grinned, "Walk Forward-Ahead-Straight."

"Idiot!" Zoro said as he turned the shower on, walking out in his wet trousers.

He turned back to find Sanji's suit hung on the side already. Sanji was only a few inches away from him, as butt naked as they came. Zoro tried so hard to look into his eyes and only them, but his own seemed to have a mind of their own, lowering their gaze each time Sanji looked the other way.

Zoro took this opportunity to steal yet another kiss, wrapping Sanji's legs around his waist as he walked them both into the shower. The hot water was running down on them as they kissed passionately, filling the room with moans.

Sanji wrapped his hands round Zoro as the kiss intensified, occasionally running his hand through the green hair and grabbing on when Zoro sucked on his bottom lip.

He could feel Zoro's love through each touch and every moment their lips met.

"Am I not too heavy for you?" Sanji mocked as Zoro looked at him with a warning stare. He was not one to talk through such things. He preferred his body to do that for him.

He let Sanji stand on his own two feet, a mistake on his part. Sanji removed his trousers, leaving the both of them bare. Sanji coaxed Zoro to face him, hoping to take charge, but Zoro was one step ahead. He had grabbed hold of Sanji's ass in both hands and was smiling down on him.

"Not a chance," Zoro teased, "This time, you're all mine."

Accepting defeat, Sanji left Zoro to do to him as he wished.

* * *

They breathed heavily as they sat on the shower floor. The water was still running down as they cuddled.

"I could have gone on for much longer," Sanji said as he laid his head against Zoro's chest.

"I only stopped because I was being considerate," Zoro smirked, "You were hyperventilating."

"It was an orgasm," Sanji blushed as he buried his head.

Zoro held Sanji a little closer, his chest rising and falling because of his loud laugh.

"What kind of org-"

He stopped when he heard the knock at the door. An eager Sanji got up and beamed, "I'll go get the door."

"How about you rest for a while, let me," Zoro smiled as he planted a kiss on Sanji's lips and walked to the door. Showing only a bit of his chest, Zoro looked out to find Nami in her towel.

"The two of you have been in there for too long!" She shouted, "Get out!"

"Excuse me," Sanji said as Zoro turned to look at him. His voice had lost all the excitement, his face pale.

He closed the door and tried to hold Sanji, but he just pushed his hand away, "Don't touch me!"

"Sanji!"

"Just let me go, okay," Sanji growled, his eyes low and filled with hurt.

"Sanji wait!" Zoro said as he looked for something to wear, but Sanji was long gone.

* * *

Cliffhanger, couldn't help myself. Gonna reveal why Sanji is angry tomorrow if I can, but most of you might already know from the last story :)


	21. Tearing love apart

**A/N:** Got some new followers over the past few days. You know yourselves :) Just want to say thank you. Also for the reviewers and people who continue to favourite, thanks :)

Well, I'm going to be scarce these coming days. I'm usually online chatting with my friend via inbox though, but have so many stories going on for me right now. Working on my other fics, I think I will write about them later on, on my profile page, so it might take longer than anticipated to finish this one. Though my aim had been before September ends and I am hoping I can still meet that deadline, but we'll see. Definitely before mid-October though.

As for the other ones, they will be posted later this year...ONCE I ACTUALLY FINISH TYPING THEM UP or I might just get too excited and post them nonetheless so yeah. You can look out for them. I think they're pretty interesting. But then again, I am writing them so...

* * *

Zoro lay in bed all night wondering what had happened earlier. The sex had been great, they had bonded the night before and everything had seemed to be flowing, yet in a matter of seconds, Sanji's warm smile had been replaced by something that gripped on Zoro's heart.

He let out a sigh and turned to face the window. He wondered if Sanji was also looking out his window at the same stars as well.

Yawning, he left for the kitchen to find the light on.

His heart beat a little faster as he walked towards the door. The only person who could possibly be in the kitchen at this time of the night was Sanji. He also cooked as a way of relieving his stress.

Unfortunately, disappointment was the only thing that awaited him as he opened the door.

Instead, a greasy mouthed captain was sitting down, eating quite a lot of food.

"Did Sanji let you have the food?" Zoro asked and Luffy shook his head.

Swallowing before he even chewed the meat, he looked at his swordsman, "No. I stole it."

A huge idiotic smile crossed his face and disappeared as soon as it had appeared, "You can't have any."

"I wasn't going to!" Zoro shouted, teeth like razors.

Luffy noticed the sad look on Zoro's face, even though he tried to act like it was nothing, "You can have a tiny bit. Just a bite of my meat."

Zoro shook his head and Luffy frowned, "What's the matter Zoro?"

Zoro looked at Luffy and sighed. He wondered if it was wise to tell him anything.

"Nothing."

He was aching to tell Luffy though. In fact, the other time he had told Luffy something, he had managed to keep it a secret. What had he told him again? It was something to do with Shanks.

Zoro face palmed as he smiled to himself. It was the time Luffy had walked in and seen his "Shanks tattoo".

His eyes widened. HIS SHANKS TATTOO WHICH WAS RIGHT ACROSS HIS LEFT BUM CHEEK!

"He must have seen it!" Zoro shouted as he stood up from where he sat.

"Oi, Zoro," Luffy said, covering Zoro's mouth, "If you talk loudly Sanji will come and I won't be able to eat my food anymore."

Zoro removed Luffy's hand from his mouth and grinned, "I have to go somewhere."

* * *

Sanji was holding the door handle. Zoro had been calling out for him for a while and he had pretended not to hear. If he answered, they'd have to talk about his sudden mood change and he didn't think he could do that.

"Sanji, I know you're in there," Zoro said, "I need to see you. We have to talk."

He shook his head. He feared he wouldn't react the way he wished to if he were to see Zoro. He feared he would hear what his ears didn't want to hear. Every morsel of his very being could not bring him to do it. He was not going to talk to Zoro…ever.

"Open the door Sanji," Zoro pleaded.

There was silence for a short while, but Sanji could sense Zoro's presence with his haki. He wondered why he had gone silent all of a sudden until the door was cut in half, causing him to jump backwards.

Zoro entered as he returned his sword into its sheath.

"We need to talk," Zoro said as Sanji's eyes narrowed.

"You shitty third rate swordsman!" Sanji growled, "Why did you cut my door for!?"

"Don't change the subject," Zoro said, ignoring Sanji, "I'm sorry you saw what you saw."

He knew that if he had let him, Sanji would have changed the subject completely. He watched as Sanji looked the other side. It was clear he had tried to avoid the conversation.

"Leave," Sanji, "leave or I will."

Zoro growled as his hands balled into fists and slammed one against the wall, causing fright to cross Sanji's gaze only for a split second. He had certainly not seen that coming.

"I will not lose yet another relationship over lack of communication."

"It's just 'another' relationship for you, isn't it Zoro? If this doesn't work out you will probably leave me Franky, Brook, Luffy…maybe even Chopper!"

Zoro looked at Sanji, he had not noticed back then, but Sanji was still insecure about their relationship. The remnants of Zoro's past relationship continued to haunt him to the very day. As much as he did not admit it, he probably felt like he could not possibly compete against Shanks. After all, he had witnessed their perfect relationship. He had been aware of all that had happened and quite frankly, he did not think that he could ever truly win Zoro's heart.

"Your heart. It stills belongs to him doesn't it?"

"No, it's all yours. I love you Sanji"

"Go feed your shitty words to someone else!" Sanji growled as he walked out the broken door, which could not compare to his broken heart, "Actions speak louder than words. Your shitty actions cannot be heard over those shitty empty words you keep throwing my way. I feel like I'm…wasting my time on you. I was so much happier with Nami."

He bit his bottom lip at the lies. He had been happiest with Zoro. Always. But deep inside, he felt Zoro would leave him once Shanks returned back in the picture, despite the possibilities being slim.

* * *

Oh gosh….really I'm struggling. Zoro and Shanks' relationship was just AMAZING! I don't think I could possibly surpass my ShanksxZoro fic. I have partly given up even :/ They were perfect. Will still keep on trying. I love Sanji and Zoro together. They're adorable really. Fingers crossed.


	22. Taking Action

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone. I hope you can forgive me. Been busy with school and other problems really -not to mention the occasional laziness. So glad I managed to update though :) Steadily reaching the end.

* * *

_He belongs with me. _

Zoro continued telling himself that as he sat in the crow's nest, his back against the wall and his eyes facing the clouds that covered the blue sky.

He wanted nothing more than to hold Sanji is in his arms and tell him time and time again that he was all he ever wanted. He closed his eyes as he realised how superficial that would probably sound to him. Not long ago, he had been in love with yet another. He sighed. Maybe they needed a break. If after that time, he lost the feelings he held for Sanji, then he would know it was just an infatuation.

_But I really do love him._

Frustratedly, he ruffled his hair and closed his eyes once again. It was best he just took a nap. After all, he had not slept for quite a while and was on duty.

* * *

_Stupid Marimo. _

Sanji kicked the chair aside, picked it up and put it back in place again. Why had it turned out like this? Shanks. He thought that he could escape his presence. He had suppressed the memoriesof the two of them gently caressing each other when they thought no one was looking. He had tried to forget of the time they both left the showers, only to find that his very name was etched on Zoro's body. In his solitude, he had hoped that he could find a way to look past it. It had been a mistake Zoro had done in the past and there was no reason for it to jeopardise the beautiful relationship they had. He had even reminded himself of the years he had longed for Zoro's touch from afar.

"Be careful what you wish for," Sanji laughed to himself, "because you just might get it."

He had not thought that the pain he had felt when he was forced to love Zoro from afar could be surpassed. He had thought there was nothing worse than for Zoro to not love him back, but this was much worse. It made him realise just how much Zoro had loved Shanks. Furthermore, he could only imagine that Shanks probably had a matching tattoo with Zoro's name on him. His lover's name was on the ass of another. He could not bring himself to accept the situation and find a way to move past it. There was no way he could move past it.

A tear dropped onto the counter as he wiped his eyes. He could not cry over such petty things.

"I'll bake a cake," he told himself as he walked to the cupboard, "A large chocolate cake."

He held the cocoa in his hand and frowned at the dirty finger prints on it. They were Zoro's. They were there from the last time they had baked together -the time _Zoro _had baked a cake especially for Shanks.

He couldn't do it. Everything in the kitchen reminded him of Zoro's previous lover. If it was so fresh in his mind then what of Zoro?Was he really over Shanks like he made it out to be?

* * *

"Hi Zoro," Chopper smiled as he swung in his chair and removed his face mask. He had been pretending to be a surgeon when Zoro made an unwelcomed entrance, "Are you feeling okay?"

Zoro closed the door behind him and sat in the seat near Chopper's. The words Sanji had said to him had not stopped ringing in his head.

"Actions speak louder than words."

He had to take action. That was the only way he could win him back. After all, he had not been showing much action either. He was constantly talking about his love, but had not really shown it. He had to get rid of Shanks once and for all, if they were to move forward as a couple.

"Chopper, I am going to ask you to do something very uncomfortable," he said quietly, not even daring to look Chopper in the eye.

"What is it Zoro?" Chopper asked. Zoro talked. Chopper's eyes opened wide with every word Zoro said, his cheeks natural rosy red darkening at the end of each sentence.

"I-I do not specialise in that area, but I can try," Chopper finally said when he snapped back to reality.

"May you please keep quiet about ever-"

"Patient confidentiality," Chopper cut Zoro, "As a doctor, I have no right to discuss this with anyone. Your secret is safe with me, but may I ask why?"

Zoro got up and looked at Chopper, before leaving. Chopper was left in his seat, quite gobsmacked by everything really. Zoro, Sanji...Shanks. That was too much for him to take in.


	23. Baywatch Zoro

A/N: Almost done. I would love to say thank you so much to everyone who read the last chapter. I received the most views I've ever had. I am really grateful. I also would like to thank Midori no Kaori, guest, nekonesan and maybelady for the lovely reviews. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this more relaxed chapter. Especially after all that tension and awkwardness.`

Stole chapter title from a friend ;)

* * *

"Stop Luffy!" Sanji shouted as Luffy's hand retracted.

Luffy ran away laughing, barbacued meat in his hand and his mouth full with the piece he had stolen earlier. Sanji shook his head as he watched the meat he had prepared for Nami and Robin slowly getting farther from him. He sighed, marinating some more of the leftover meat and adding more coal to the fire.

Not too far from Sanji was Usopp talking to Chopper about his new invention.

Chopper's eyes grew bigger as they sparkled, "So you are saying I can swim without sinking if I wear this?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. It is a special swimming costume I designed just this morning," Usopp lied as he rubbed under his nose, a grin on his face, "Try it on and see for yourself."

"I have a SUPER invention you can try out instead," Franky said as he showed both Usopp and Chopper his latest gadget.

"It's just an inflatable boat," Usopp said, rolling his eyes at it, until he saw that it was not just any inflatable boat.

"Cool!" Chopper beamed as Luffy ran in their direction to see what had caught Chopper's attention.

"What is so amazing about that?" Nami sighed, as she basked in the sun, her eyes staring in the direction of the boys. Robin just giggled in response.

"I must commend you Miss Navigator," Robin smiled, laying next to Nami, both of them in their bathing suits, "It was nice of you to find this quiet island."

"It was nothing," Nami grinned, "Urgh! His so lazy! We come to a beautiful island and instead of enjoying it, he just sleeps against a tree, holding his katanas. He is not even wearing his swimming attire."

Robin looked in the direction of Zoro. She wondered what had happened between him and Sanji. They had been quite a bit of tension between them, though they had seemed very close earlier that very week.

"NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji shouted, a rather perverse look on his face, holding a tray of food for them both, "First I prepared the meat delicately so that it can melt in your mouth. I have also made a sauce to compliment it. I am hoping it will entice your taste buds."

Robin noticed how even though he was talking to them, his mind was elsewhere. When no one was looking, Sanji's eyes would gaze into Zoro's direction, bitterness would cross his face for a split second before his dazzling smile returned.

"Thank you Sanji," Robin and Nami said as they dug in. Sanji stared into space for a while until he heard, "I'm so hungry, even though I don't have a stomach."

His eyes looked up to find Brook inspecting the meat at the brie stand, "Yohoho!"

Sanji was too weak to even shout at him. He just stood by the girls and watched Brook eat the meat he had hoped to give Luffy.

"We will need to re-stock our supplies soon," Nami announced as she looked up at Sanji, "We also need-"

She stopped mid-sentence when she heard screams from the ocean. It was Chopper.

"You lied Usopp! I'm drowning," Chopper cried out before drowning into the water.

"I'll save you!" Luffy shouted as he jumped in.

"I just got the don't-get-into-the-water-or-you'll-be-eaten-by-a-s eamonster disease," Usopp said as he continued to touch the water with the tip of his toes.

Zoro woke up to the commotion and began to run from the tree towards the ocean. Sanji watched as Zoro removed his top, revealing 'Sanji', which was written across the left side of his chest. He froze. Zoro had a tattoo of his name. In plain sight. Where everyone could see. He was not hiding it.

Nami gaped at what she had just seen, Robin giggling away at Sanji's reaction. Unfazed by it all.

A few seconds later, Zoro surfaced. Sanji watched as the water dripped down from his hair, slowly making it's way past the tattoo, his abdomen and onto his...

Sanji cleared his throat at the thoughts that obscured his mind. He could not think like this. There was still Shanks' tattoo. He could not just forget about it! But his name was inked across Zoro's chest. Over his heart.

Zoro shook the few droplets from his hair. Sanji unconsciously mimicked him, his head swaying from side to side, lips slightly parted as Zoro walked out the ocean in a rather seductive manner, his eyes fixed on Sanji's as he did so. The golden rays radiated from the sun made his body glisten. Sanji swallowed hard as he took a shaky step forward, their eyes locked on each other.

Brook looked up, sensing the sexual tension in the air, "Zoro-san. Sanji-kun."

The tension disappeared the moment Luffy and Chopper hit the ground.

"GET UP!" Zoro shouted as he pumped water out of them. Coughing, they both did as Zoro had said. From a distance, Sanji watched as Zoro told them off. He watched as Zoro's face turned a dark shade of red, his hand covering the tattoo as Luffy pointed at it, laughing. Chopper took a while to register what was going on before he fell on the ground and laughed with Luffy. Zoro was now telling them to "shut up" with his razor teeth.

Sanji's lips slowly curved into a smile, staring at Zoro chasing after Luffy and Chopper. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and stood where he was for a while, enjoying the summer breeze.


	24. Zoro's proposal

"Can I come in?" Sanji asked.

Zoro was halfway through flicking a page of the cookbook he was reading. Quickly he hid it under his pillow. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to know that reading them was his guilty pleasure. At first he had read them for Sanji, but they had begun to grow on him.

"Yeah sure." Zoro said as he got up and looked round his room. It was fairly clean.

Sanji walked in with a bottle of sake and threw it in Zoro's direction. Zoro caught it and opened it.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked after gulping down most of the sake.

"Just wanted to talk," Sanji took a draw of his cigarette and looked at Zoro. A whole day had passed since he had seen the tattoo on Zoro's chest. He had hoped Zoro would make the first move, but he had kept quiet about it.

"I was about to sleep," Zoro lied, "Make it quick."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Sanji drawled.

Zoro sighed and sat back down on his bed, "Fine."

Sanji smoked frantically, wondering how he was going to begin the conversation. He had told himself that he would know what to say once he was facing Zoro, but facing Zoro had done nothing but add more anxiety. Zoro smiled. He enjoyed watching Sanji like this. His discomfort and unease made him slightly happy. It made him feel like there was still hope for them. Hope that Sanji still had feelings for him even if he said different.

"Is this about the tattoo?" Zoro began, his voice deep, as Sanji turned into his direction and nodded.

"Why Zoro?"

"Why not?"

"What if this doesn't work out? I'm fluttered, but how do you know that we won't end up like...how it ended for you and Shanks?"

"Because I won't let that happen," Zoro said as he got closer to Sanji. His kimono slightly open at the top, showing a glimpse of the tattoo, "Because my heart belongs only to you."

He took Sanji's hand and placed it over his tattoo, and his beating heart. Sanji's hand trembled. His cigarette fell to the ground. It had been a while since they had last made any physical contact. Zoro placed his arm round Sanji, his other still holding Sanji's handf in place, "I have made so many mistakes in the past, but this...what we had was no mistake. Please, give us a second chance. If it's actions you want, I will do anything. I was not with you because you were just my rebound, my way of getting over Shanks. Sanji, I was with you because I loved you and I still do. I messed up and I will mess up in the future. I do not promise that our relationship will be perfect. We are going to fight, a lot. Argue over petty things, but I promise, that through the pain and it all, I will be there for you and I will never stop loving you. Dartboard brow."

Sanji stared at him for a while. The man who always kept his word had made a promise to him.

"Marim-"

Sanji was cut short by Zoro kissing him. His fervorous lips were soft, gentle...warm. They made Sanji want to believe every word Zoro had just said was genuine. The constant ringing of 'he is a man of his word' cast the doubt away.

He felt his body fall against the soft bed. The sheets were covered in Zoro's scent. He felt as Zoro's hands intertwined with his.

"I love you," Zoro murmured into his ear.

Sanji stared at the ceiling of Zoro's room.

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

Sanji heard something drop onto the floor. He looked at it. It was the cookbook he had been searching for for a couple of weeks now, but he could not care less. He was with Zoro now. He let out a moan as Zoro made love to him. This. What they had. What they shared. He wanted it to last forever. His only wish, was that morning would not come.

* * *

**A/N**: Done :') I have finished writing. Finally. Thank you everyone for being so patient with me and coming this far. For those stuck from the first book, goodness...thanks A LOT for the support and I hope you enjoyed yourselves.

Currently working on other stories if you wanna check them out: _**ShanksxLuffyxOC**_, my co-write with Maybelady. It's coming along brilliantly and don't know when it will be up, but you should definitely check it out once it's up. You won't regret it ;)

Also doing a "Challenge" story with Maybelady which might actually be up before the stated above. We're basically using the same OC and the story is based on the same idea, but different plots and characters. Mine is going to be a _**MihawkxOC**_ whilst Maybelady will be doing a ShanksxOC. Something to keep your eyes out for. I'm already on my 7th chapter. (Trying to finish it first before I post it).

There is also an_** Aokiji and little Robin**_, where Aokiji takes Robin in as his daughter. Done the prologue, but its kinda hard to write further on it, plus I'm kind of in the romance mood at the moment. Maybe a **_RobinxMihawk_**?

As for yaoi. Don't know the next time I will be on my yaoi hype. I've been feeling _**LuffyxSmoker**_ lately, but Luffy is too innocent :'( Fingers crossed for that one.

Anyways, if you have any suggestions, I'm up for it. Just P.M. me. I don't bite. Promise. Maybe a little...

Wow, longest Author note ever. It's probably even longer than the actual chapter :/


End file.
